¿Qué hice la noche anterior?
by Norimaki
Summary: Despedidas de solteras, música, hombres guapos y alcohol. Todo puede suceder. Incluso despertarte con una terrible resaca, preguntandote ¿Qué hice la noche anterior?
1. El despertar

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar una pequeña historia. **

**  
Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirada en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

El despertar

Abrir los ojos no era lo primero que hacía cuando despertaba. Lo primero era escuchar la monotonía del tráfico, luego algunos ruidos reconocibles de su casa, después girar sobre sí misma para estirarse un poco y recién entonces se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Aquel día no fue la excepción, inició su rutina como siempre, oyó un auto pasando por al calle, el sonido de su viejo refrigerador, pero al estirarse notó la incomodidad de la cintura hacia abajo… pestañeó algunas veces y el sol del medio día le dio de lleno en la cara.

—¡Mierda! — se quejó girando sobre su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama para protegerse de la luz.

Había olvidado por un minuto la monumental borrachera de la noche anterior. Tenía que reparar la persiana de su cuarto antes de volver a salir de parranda, no era agradable un despertar así y mucho menos con resaca.

Después de que se recuperó lo suficiente, sacó la cabeza de debajo de un cojín, le dolía como un demonio. Se armó de ánimos y se levantó, fue directamente a la ducha. Aún estaba en modo automático, tan sólo cuando sintió el chorro frío en su cabeza despertó del todo.

Gimió involuntariamente no únicamente por el punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía, sino también por el gélido contacto del agua con su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha, se envolvió en toallas y observó su reflejo en el espejo: Rostro hinchado, ojos irritados, ojeras dignas de un vampiro… todo en orden, ¿qué más podía pedir después de semejante trasnoche? No logró recordar a qué hora había llegado a su casa, pero si podía contar con que despertaría puntualmente a las 10:00 am. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no dormir más allá de esa hora. Entonces obtuvo el primer flashback.

—_¡Baila, Bella, baila! —gritaban sus amigas. _

_Caminó con decisión hacia el centro de la pista, donde la esperaba un tubo metálico alargado que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo. Aferró el caño firmemente con ambas manos, se contorneó al ritmo de la música, giró sobre sí misma, se sostuvo con una mano mientras se dejaba caer lentamente de espaldas. No bajó mucho porque un insistente dolor de espaldas la había estado incomodando hace varios días, así que no se atrevía a forzarla. Hizo un par de movimientos que intentaban ser atrevidos y sensuales, pero que estaba segura que más bien le habían salido chistosos. _

Rió mientras lo recordaba. La noche anterior había estado en la despedida de solteras de su amiga Ángela, después de cuatro años de noviazgo con Ben, finalmente se iban a casar en un par de semanas. Había sido una de las despedidas de solteras más improvisadas de la historia.

Alice, su hermana, le había avisado recién el día jueves en la mañana que tenía libre el viernes en la noche, era el momento perfecto para hacer la despedida.

Pasó el resto de ese día organizando, haciendo llamadas para contactar a las asistentes. Para la medianoche ya tenía confirmada a diez amigas mutuas, un pastel de forma sugerente e incluso un vedetto.

—_Llama tú —le había dicho a su hermana mientras le entregaba el celular—, yo conseguí el número así que al menos has eso._

_Alice había mirado el celular con indecisión, pero luego llamó. No se fijó en los detalles de la contratación, pero al parecer todo había sido muy formal y rutinario._

—_Me preguntaron cual queremos —señaló su hermana luego de cortar—, debemos llamar para confirmar luego de que elijamos._

—_¿Cuales tienen? —preguntó emocionada Jessica dando saltitos. En cuanto le había avisado de la celebración había corrido a su casa a ayudarles._

—_Están en la página web —respondió Alice indicándole a Bella que iniciara la búsqueda. _

_Media hora después seguían debatiendo sobre las cualidades de los disfraces. Entretanto la difícil misión de escoger el hombre indicado para el espectáculo, había llegado Rosalie para ayudar en los preparativos._

—_Me gusta ESE —había declarado apenas habían pasado por la foto de un stripper con grandes músculos, de cabello oscuro y rizado que miraba con un sonrisa traviesa —, mira esos músculos y ese rostro… es adorable. Yo lo quiero._

_Lo analizaron un momento, vestía como leñador y era muy atractivo, pero era demasiado grande para el gusto de Bella, parecía una mole de puro músculo. Estaba segura que alguien tan colosal intimidaría a Ángela._

—_Prometo que para tu cumpleaños te lo daré de regalo con listón incluido, pero ahora hay que buscar a alguien del gusto de Ángela —había dicho Bella, pasando a la siguiente página de vedettos._

Se había sentido malvada y poderosa al estar seleccionado hombres por catalogo. _Pero alguien tenía que hacer ese sacrificio por Ángela_, pensó irónicamente.

Terminó de vestirse, sintiéndose como si la hubiesen apaleado. Definitivamente los años le estaban pasando la cuenta. A los 24 no tenía la misma resistencia al alcohol que a los 17, la pelvis le dolía como nunca y jamás en su vida había tenido una jaqueca tan grande. Se preparó un café bien cargado, se lo bebió junto con unos analgésicos mientras ojeaba una revista vieja. No quería leer, sólo distraerse mirando las imágenes. Estaba repleta de publicidad de ropa interior masculina, se fijó en los esculpidos torsos y sonrió al recordar haber estado "evaluando" vedettos la tarde anterior.

—_Mira este—había dicho Alice— es alto, tiene buena contextura y lindo rostro. _

—_Sí, míralo ¡Qué sexy! Dios, yo quiero uno así — chilló Jessica que había hecho comentarios similares por todos los hombres que habían visto en la página web._

_Bella lo miró con ojo crítico un momento. Era muy atractivo y tenía una linda sonrisa, además de los otros atributos obvios que estaban buscando. No era tan imponente como para intimidar a Ángela con su musculatura, y lo más importante, no tenía cara de gay como el 80% de los que ya habían visto._

—_Me parece bien, además recuerdo que Ángela mencionó alguna vez que le gustaban los marineros. _

—_No está mal —sentenció Rosalie y con eso terminó la búsqueda._

_Alice ya había marcado el número y hablado con el encargado._

—_¿A qué hora lo queremos? —preguntó colocando su mano en el auricular del teléfono._

_Las cuatro se miraron con indecisión._

—_A las 3 —dijo Jessica con una sonrisa picara —, a esa hora ya vamos a estar más sueltecitas._

_Todas rieron y Alice traspasó la información entre risas ahogadas._

—_¡Pregunta si se puede tocar! —chilló Rose aún con ataque de risa._

—_¡Y si queda desnudo! — Jessica era una de las más emocionadas._

—_Y si se puede raptar… toda la noche…— susurró provocativamente Rosalie._

—_Preguntan si se puede tocar, si queda… desnudo y cuanto dura el show—repitió Alice evitando reír._

_Asintió un par de veces, habló otro poco y finalmente colgó._

—_Degeneradas —las recriminó riendo—. El show dura media hora, se puede tocar todo lo que se quiera, pero no queda desnudo._

—_¡Buuu! —se quejaron todas al unísono y luego siguieron riendo._

Su celular comenzó a emitir una estridente sonajera interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, corrió a contestarlo. No supo qué fue peor, si el agudo chillido del aparato o correr sintiendo retumbar su cabeza. Aunque se esforzó, no alcanzó a contestarlo, miró el número, no era ninguno que conociera.

Se embutió el celular en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans. Sólo quería terminar su café, que se le desapareciera la maldita jaqueca o mejor aún, arrancarse la cabeza. Le era difícil caminar, le dolían todas las extremidades, sobre todo los muslos. No recordaba haber bailado tanto… ¿O sí? Quizás era la falta de práctica, llevaba casi un año que no tenía una noche así, quizás mucho más. Pero había valido la pena por ver la cara de estupefacción de Ángela cuando descubrió lo que planeaban.

_Alice había arreglado una improvisada reunión de chicas en un bar cercano al lugar donde harían la despedida de soltera. Después de un par de tragos, las tres —Ángela, Alice y Bella— , tomaron un taxi que las llevó al local que tenían preparado, durante el trayecto vendaron los ojos de la novia que aún no entendía de qué se trataba el juego. Cuando llegaron las esperaban todas las invitadas ataviadas en sexies babydolls, las más atrevidas llevaban conjuntos de lencería e incluso boas de plumas. La expresión de Ángela no tenía precio, su rostro era un poema y cuando Jess le instaló un sombrero con un pene gigante la sorpresa termino de ser completa. _

_Los primeros minutos fueron sólo abrazos, felicitaciones y bromas para la novia. Luego la instalaron en un diván, con su propia boa de plumas y un trago adornado con una pajita en forma fálica. Cuando al fin salió de su estupefacción comenzaron los juegos._

_Rose se puso de pie, vestía un sexy conjunto negro y rojo, llevaba un antifaz que era más plumas que la propia careta en sí. Avanzó al centro del lugar, el resto de las invitadas se habían acomodado en divanes y sillas alrededor de una pista que hasta tenía un tubo de baile. Sacó de su escote un tubo de papel, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer solemnemente. _

—_Con mucho pesar… o más bien envidia —un par de risas interrumpieron su relato, las silenció con un "shhh" y continuó—, el ministerio de solteras de esta comunidad, informa que muy pronto una de nuestras integrantes dejará de pertenecer a nuestra institución para cumplir la condena de "trabajos forzados", llamado vulgarmente "matrimonio"—nuevas risas interrumpieron la lectura, levantó una mano indicando que aún no había terminado y continuó rápidamente entre las risas ahogadas—. Con ese motivo es que este club ofrece hoy un "homenaje" a nuestra querida amiga Ángela que ha decidido caer en el "matricidio". _

_Las carcajadas estallaron, Jessica se acercó Ángela y le plantó un sonoro beso en una mejilla._

—_Esta será una noche que jamás olvidaras, querida— le dijo sonriendo—ninguna de nosotras lo hará._

Sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación. Ya había pasado una hora desde que había despertado y todavía no lograba acordarse de considerables cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior. Los flashbacks iban y venían, recordaba cortas escenas de bailes y juegos, pero eran sólo escenas, como las de un tráiler de una película de cine arte. Inconexas y algunas hasta incoherentes.

No había podido seguir durmiendo después que despertara y no se atrevía a llamar a ninguna de sus amigas, seguramente seguían durmiendo y no quería molestarlas antes del medio día.

Pensó que podría hacer en su casa, observó el lugar, dándose cuenta que todo estaba en orden, a excepción de su cuarto.

Se dio ánimos y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Decidió no pensarlo mucho y comenzó a recoger ropa y zapatos antes de arrepentirse. Había tenido prisa por salir la tarde anterior, pero no recordaba haber dejado ese tiradero. Siempre era muy ordenada. De pronto algo captó su vista, era algo pequeño y plateado como un envoltorio. Se acercó, se puso apenas en cuclillas, —_se sentía una anciana con dolor de caderas_— y movió una de sus pantaletas que lo estaba cubriendo parcialmente. Era el envoltorio de un condón.

¿Cómo era posible qué hubiese un envoltorio de un condón en su dormitorio, si la última vez que usó uno había sido en un motel con Jake, dos semanas antes de terminar con él, tres meses atrás? No había estado con nadie después de eso y estaba segura que ESO no había estado en su cuarto el día anterior.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo antes de que comenzara con la chillona melodía. Miró el número: desconocido. Apretó el botón de contestar.

—¿Diga? —preguntó sin ponerse de pie aún.

—Hola preciosa —respondió una aterciopelada voz al otro lado—, espero no haberte despertado. Anoche me dijiste que a las diez estarías en pie. Te llamé antes, pero no contestaste así que esperé una hora más. Después de anoche supongo que estabas exhausta…

Los sonidos se disolvieron alrededor de Bella, no logró escuchar nada más. No salía de su estupefacción. Recordó el insistente dolor de caderas con el que había despertado, el envoltorio de un condón frente a ella y la voz masculina en el teléfono.

—¿Estás ahí, Bella?, ¿Bella?

Había dejado caer el celular, miró el aparato con ojos como platos mientras el desconocido seguía repitiendo su nombre al otro lado de la línea.

Y Bella tan sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

_¿Qué mierda hice anoche?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Me animé a hacer esta historia después de ir a una despedida de solteras. Varias de las cosas relatadas en el fic pasaron en la vida real… otras lamentablemente tan sólo son producto de mi perturbada imaginación. Agradecimientos a Nekiiito que leyó el borrador, me alentó a continuar y me betea la historia. Gracias también a todas las escritoras compulsivas de twitter, sus tweets hablando sobre los avances de sus historias lograron que terminara este capítulo... y a ustedes por leer, y les pregunto… ¿Recuerdan lo que hicieron la noche anterior?_


	2. Una noche inolvidable

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia. **

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

Había dejado caer el celular, miró el aparato con ojos como platos mientras el desconocido seguía repitiendo su nombre al otro lado de la línea.

Y Bella tan sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

_¿Qué mierda hice anoche?_

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Una noche inolvidable

—¿Bella?, ¿está todo bien?, ¿Bella?, ¿Bella?

La insistente voz perdió su encanto, lo repetitiva y alarmada que sonaba logró sacarla de su estupor.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no sonar histérica.

—Soy Jasper, preciosa —respondió con sarcasmo a través de la comunicación telefónica—, ¿ya no reconoces la voz de tu jefe?

—Jazz… —bajó los hombros en señal de alivio y suspiró— lo siento, no sabías que eras tú, mi celular no identificaba el número.

—Pedí prestado un móvil para llamarte, era de suponer que no lo reconocerías.

—Vaya, ¿y para qué querías hablarme? —era fin de semana, Bella trabajaba de lunes a viernes y nunca la llamaba si no eran asuntos laborales.

—_¿Para qué querías hablarme? _—Remedó Jasper al otro lado con malhumor—para que me devuelvas el móvil.

—¿Tu móvil?, pero Jazz, ¿qué te hace suponer que yo lo tengo?

Una enorme nube de incertidumbre se cernía sobre Bella. ¿Por qué tendría que tener ella el móvil de Jasper?

—_¡Alice, tú turno! ¿Verdad o reto? —dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana._

—_Reto —respondió sin dudarlo._

—_Dile a Jasper lo que sientes por él._

_Todas se quedaron en silencio. _

—_Bella, tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso —murmuró sonrojándose—, Jasper es tu jefe._

—_Pero te gusta y desde hace mucho… y tú también le gustas a él._

—_Si eso es cierto, entonces no tienes nada que perder— la alentó Jessica apoyándose en la mesa y casi abalanzándose sobre Alice—. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ahora mismo lo llamaría. ¡Jasper es guapísimo!_

—_Pero es tarde, quizás esté durmiendo — rebatió sin mucha convicción._

—_¿Viernes por la noche? Olvídalo —señaló Bella con una sonrisa—, está en casa viendo Westerns. Alice, sabes tan bien como yo que hace eso cada viernes desde que era un niño._

—_Quizás debas hacerlo, Ben y yo no estaríamos comprometidos sino le hubiese invitado a beber aquel primer café —indicó Ángela desde la cabecera de la mesa—, debes arriesgarte._

—_Pero…_

—_No hay excusa que valga, elegiste reto y debes cumplir — sentenció Rosalie._

_Alice bajó la vista indecisa._

—_Las mujeres somos unas idiotas sometidas que siempre estamos esperando que los hombres vengan a nosotras —señaló Rose bebiendo de su trago—. Basta de esperar, tienes que tomar la iniciativa y "¡wapáh!"._

—_¿"Wapáh"? —repitieron Alice, Ángela y Bella confundidas. _

—"_¡Wapáh!" —junto con repetir aquel sonido, Rose hizo el gesto técnico que asemejaba un latigazo—, tienes que tomar la iniciativa, ya no existen los príncipes azules que llegan montados en su corcel. Las mujeres de antes se casaban—bebió el último sorbo de su trago—. Las mujeres de hoy "cazan"._

_Se hizo un silencio sólo interrumpido por la voz de Samantha Fox con su canción que sonaba de fondo._

"_T__ouch me, touch me now" _

—_Tienen razón —dijo de pronto Alice poniéndose de pié y golpeando con su vaso la mesa—. Tengo que tomar la iniciativa, basta de esperar a que venga a mí, tengo que ir por él._

—_¡Eso, eso! —Festejó Jessica poniéndose de pie también—, ¡hazle saber cuál es su lugar en la cadena alimenticia!_

Dentro de lo surrealista que era la escena, todas sentadas alrededor de una mesa, llevando lencería, bebiendo tequilazos y jugando a "_verdad o reto_", una extraña sensación en su interior le decía que no lo había soñado.

—¿Y?, ¿me lo devolverás o tengo que ir a buscarlo?

—Pero Jasper, no tengo tu móvil.

—¡Dios, Bella! —aulló exasperado—, ¿tan ebria estabas anoche que no recuerdas nada?

En eso tenía razón. Se sentía la pécora más grande del planeta. Apenas recordaba algunas cosas y nada que la ayudara en ese momento ¿Qué debía hacer?: ¿mentirle?, ¿decirle que le llevaría el aparato cuando no lo tenía?; ¿aceptar frente a su jefe que se había pasado de copas y que no lograba recordar el puto momento en el que el celular de su jefe había llegado a su poder? Claro que no podía hacer eso.

Miro a su alrededor buscando una respuesta en cualquier lugar, como si el techo o las paredes le fueran a decir que debía hacer.

—_Jasper, soy Alice… hay algo que debo decirte: Me gustas y mucho. No hay noche desde que te conocí que no sueñe con tus besos y caricias. No sabes lo húmeda que me pongo cuando hablas con tu acento sureño y cuando caminas enfundado en esos jeans. Deberían encerrar a los hombres como tú, no tienes ni que esforzarte para ser la fantasía erótica de cualquier mujer y no sabes cuanto me gustaría ser quien cumpliera todas las tuyas._

_Colgó. Las chicas la miraban boquiabiertas._

—_¿Alice? —preguntó Bella con alarma._

—_¿Por qué le colgaste? —Jessica saltó de su asiento y se fue a parar junto a ella._

—_Dios…. ¿Qué he hecho? —sollozó Alice mirando él móvil con estupefacción._

—_Esa fue una declaración… bastante explicita —murmuró Ángela._

—"_Explicita" es decir poco, si con eso no viene corriendo a llevarte a un motel entonces algo le falla —declaró Rose con tranquilidad mientras se bebía de golpe un tequila._

—_¿Y Jasper por qué no llama? —Señaló Jessica arrebatándole el aparato de las manos—, ya debería haberte llamado._

—_Tiene el móvil apagado, lo que dije quedó en un mensaje —explicó Alice con un hilo de voz—, no puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? _

Aquel flashback le dio una pista de lo que había sucedido.

—Jasper, sea lo que sea que haya pasado anoche lo lamento mucho. No sé como puedo tener tu celular, pero lo buscaré y te lo devolveré. De verdad lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, yo también he hecho locuras estando con unas copas de más… llámame a este número cuando tengas mi móvil —dijo sin el tono enfadado de antes—, y dile a Alice que sea lo que sea que haya dicho en ese mensaje de voz, jamás podría pensar mal de ella.

Cortó dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca. Quería preguntarle por qué había dicho que habían hablado en la noche, y como diablos había sabido que ella tenía su móvil cuando ni ella misma lo recordaba.

No le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir arreglando el desastre de su dormitorio, quizás ahí aparecería el móvil de Jasper. Se levantó y lamentó haberlo hecho tan bruscamente, sus caderas resentidas se quejaron y tuvo que afirmarse en la cama. Entonces notó lo que tenía en la mano: un envoltorio de condón. Se sentó en la cama y se fijó bien, estaba cerrado. Era un condón sin usar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo giró examinándolo.

—Colosus XL, el condón para el hombre grande —leyó.

_Si, claro, ya quisieras, _pensó.

Más abajo había escrito a mano alzada lo que parecía un número telefónico.

_Dos poderosas manos se habían apoderado de sus caderas haciendo chocar su trasero con algo grande y duro. Se quedó un momento así, disfrutando la sensación, luego giró para encontrarse de frente a unos hermosos pectorales._

_Sintió las manos acariciar y apretar su trasero. Con una agilidad que no se conocía dio un salto y quedó a horcajadas sobre el Adonis que enseguida la arrinconó contra una pared._

—_¿Segura que quieres continuar la fiesta aquí?—susurró una sedosa voz en su oído enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. _

—_Cualquier lugar es bueno —respondió entre gemidos—, pero mi mamá siempre me dijo: sin gorrito no hay fiesta._

—_Siempre estoy preparado para servicios así —señaló poniéndole un condón frente a los ojos._

No era su imaginación… ese condón era exactamente igual al de su recuerdo.

—¡Mierda! —masculló—¿Por qué no puedo recordar lo que hice anoche?

* * *

_No sé cuanto más dure la historia, pero les aseguro que el celular de Jasper va a aparecer, es que todo puede suceder en una despedida de solteras. _

_Muchas gracias a Nekiiito que hizo unos dibujos preciosos sobre el fic. (La imagen de Ángela esta en mi perfil) Está igual de motivada que yo con esta historia (si no es que más)… ya es prácticamente mi coautora, y agradecimientos a ustedes que leen y dejan sus lindos comentarios… me emocionan xD_

_No se cuanto me demore en subir el siguiente cap, pero tengo unas ideas muy buenas dando vuelta… es cosa de que baje la inspiración… o que ejerzan presión… ambas me hacen producir…_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^_


	3. El mundo es mío

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

El mundo es mío

Tenía que considerar sus opciones.

Sentada en su cama no podía sino hacer eso. De alguna manera tenía en su poder el móvil de Jasper, aunque realmente no estaba segura de eso, o cómo lo había conseguido. Además, sostenía en su mano un condón, (que al parecer lo había obtenido de un desconocido de pectorales perfectos y voz sedosa) con un número telefónico.

Podía seguir buscando el aparato de su jefe, o podía llamar al número que se encontraba escrito en el envoltorio del condón.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Llamó al móvil de Jasper, podría hacerlo sonar y descubrir si estaba en su desastrosa habitación, en cuanto marcó la mandó directo al buzón de voz; estaba apagado. Iba a cortar cuando escuchó su propia voz.

—_Detente Alice, déjame intentarlo._

Se escuchaba algo distorsionada… como si estuviera borracha. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, estaba segura que Jasper había escuchado eso.

—_Creo que ya lo tengo… tengo que borrar ese mensaje, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si Jasper lo escucha, es tan…._

Ahí se cortaba la grabación. Pero su mente completó la escena.

—_No quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si Jasper lo escucha, es tan vergonzosa la forma en la que hablé. No puedo creer que haya sido yo._

—_Ya deja de repetir eso, ya tenemos su móvil, borramos el mensaje y ¡zaz!, todo como antes —dijo intentando afirmar su brazo en el hombro de su hermana y errando._

Eso explicaba por qué había perdido Jasper su móvil… pero no explicaba por qué Jasper la había llamado a ella y no a Alice, ¿o quizás la había llamado y le había dicho que no tenía el celular?

Marcó el número de su hermana.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? — respondió una somnolienta Alice.

—No lo sé, Alice ¿Jasper te ha llamado?

—No, ¿por qué?, ¿sucedió algo? —su voz sonó alarmada. Imaginó a su hermana sentándose de un salto en la cama.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas de lo que sucedió anoche? — preguntó Bella.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas eso después de una ducha y un café bien cargado? — respondió después de un largo bostezo.

Media hora después, ambas se encontraban bebiendo un café en el departamento de Alice.

—No he logrado recordar mucho. Deduzco que quedamos en ir a buscar el móvil de Jasper para que no escuchara mi mensaje —bebió un sorbo y continuó—, sólo sé que estaba entrando por la ventana a su dormitorio para tomar el celular cuando te escuché hablar con él, tomé el aparato que estaba junto a la cómoda y en el piso vi algo que me llamó la atención, me estiré para alcanzarlo, pero estaba algo lejos y me caí. Entonces los escuché a ambos correr hacia el dormitorio, no sé cómo, pero me esfumé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue nuestra escandalosa escapada, corríamos como condenadas por las calles.

_Siguió a Jasper por instinto, corrió tras él tropezando con todo lo que pudiera tropezar, cuando llegó a la habitación sólo vio una sombra escabullirse por la ventana, Jasper se quedó mirando hacia la calle, al parecer sopesando la idea de lanzarse en la persecución del intruso, pero giró lentamente y sus ojos rubicundos se posaron en Bella. _

_Algo que se le daba muy bien a Bella era saber cuando se avecinaba un estallido de furia de su jefe, si había durado tanto tiempo trabajando con Jasper era justamente porque había sabido desaparecer en el momento indicado, y ahora todo indicaba que era el momento de una huida rápida y digna. Retrocedió dos pasos y sonrió._

—_A- adiós J- Jazz—tartamudeó—, veo que no es un buen momento._

—_¿Quién más vino contigo? —preguntó aunque al parecer ya sabía la respuesta. _

—_Nadie, ¿por- por qué tendría que haber venido alguien más? —retrocedió otro paso y decidió que el momento de la huida digna había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba la huida rápida—. ¡Te devolveré el móvil mañana! —gritó cuando ya había comenzado a correr en dirección a la puerta._

—_¡¿Dónde vas?! —gritó Jasper corriendo tras ella._

—_¡Llámame después de las 10! —chilló sin dejar de correr y sin mirar atrás. Por alguna razón los muebles de Jasper se interponían en su camino dificultándole la salida—, ¡te daré tu móvil mañana! —gritaba cada cierto rato para asegurarse que Jasper le entendiera. Incluso cuando ya se encontraba a más de dos calles de la casa de éste, no dejó de correr y gritar._

—Eso explica el por qué me siento apaleada.

—Yo igual—se quejó Alice—, los años nos pasan la cuenta…

—…y con intereses —completó la frase, pero la atención de Bella no estaba concentrada en lamentarse sobre cuan fuera de forma estaban, tenía un asunto urgente que tratar— ¿Tienes el móvil de Jasper?

Asintió con la cabeza y abrió el cajón de su velador. Ahí estaba el aparato sobre una tela oscura.

—Me lo encontré junto a la cabecera de la cama después de que me llamaste —explicó—, al principio no supe de quien era o que hacía allí...

Bella estiró el brazo para tomar el móvil y al hacerlo la tela sobre la que estaba también salió revelando la forma de un bóxer.

—…pero mientras esperaba tu llegada, recordé parte de nuestra aventura de anoche y lo supe.

Se lo quedó mirando sin entender del todo por qué su hermana guardaba ropa interior masculina en su mesa de noche. _Quizás era algún fetiche_, pensó. Miró a Alice quien le dio un sorbo a su café mientras la veía con el boxer en la mano.

—Es un Fausen Haten — señaló como si eso lo explicara. Al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Bella agregó—. La línea de ropa interior masculina de Fausen Haten es como Victoria Secret para hombres, pero claro que es un poco exagerado decirlo así, porque no hay comparación entre un Victoria y un Fausen, es decir, ¿existirá algo comparable con Victoria Secret? Por su puesto que no, de todas maneras sería genial si alguna vez Victoria Secret saca una línea de ropa interior para hombres, ¿te imaginas hacer un regalo así de sexy?...

El rostro de Bella era una interrogación gigante y Alice lo notó.

—Jamás pensé que Jasper tuviera gustos así en ropa interior, me fascinó y me lo traje de recuerdo —concluyó sonriendo sin ningún pudor.

—¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! —chilló Bella sorprendida—, ¡robaste la ropa interior de Jasper!

—Es sólo un recuerdo, quizás algún día se lo devuelva —sonrió descaradamente mientras le arrebataba la prenda—, lo tomé cuando recordé el modelo que traía el vedetto de anoche.

—Sólo tú podrías haberte fijado más en la ropa interior del vedetto que en el tremendo espécimen que era.

_Bella pagó el taxi y corrieron al interior del local. Entraron triunfantes con el celular de Jasper en la mano, pero en vez de vítores de alegría se encontraron con un grupo de mujeres exaltadas revoloteando en torno a un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre, era uno alto, con una bien definida musculatura que se le pegaba a un ceñido traje de marinero y que se movía lascivamente al ritmo de la música electrónica._

_Conocía la canción, era David Guetta y The World is Mine. Así se había sentido toda la noche, poderosa y dueña del mundo, sin restricciones y como si nada fuera imposible. Todo lo que había querido hacer era: Beber, bailar, hacer y sentir sin pensar en consecuencias… y lo estaba consiguiendo._

"_There's a spell that I'm under  
Got to fly, I don't feel no shame__"  
_

_Se acercó hipnotizada por el festejo y los movimientos del vedetto. Frente a ella había un cuerpo que pedía ser acariciado, que exigía toda su atención. Los suntuosos movimientos la cautivaban y embelesaban liberando aquel sentimiento de poderío que había estado reprimiendo en su interior…_

"_The world is mine"_

_...recorrió con decisión la distancia que los separaba sin fijarse si habían más personas a su alrededor, o que había sido de sus amigas. De pronto sólo estaban los dos: él bailando para ella, atrayéndola y seduciéndola con cada vaivén de su cadenciosa anatomía._

"_The world is mine"_

_Avanzó lo que faltaba para llegar junto a él, lo vio girar y quedar frente a ella deteniéndose de golpe por la sorpresa. El objeto de su deseo le regaló una fascinante sonrisa torcida justo antes de que la canción terminara mientras sus propios labios hacían eco de la última frase de la canción._

"_The world is mine"_

—Hay una mujer muy obscena en este departamento y no soy yo —interrumpió Alice el recuerdo chistándole los dedos frente a la cara un par de veces, en cuanto tuvo toda la atención e su hermana preguntó levantando una ceja sugerentemente — ¿En que pensabas?

Bella se había trasportado breves segundos en el tiempo, el recuerdo había sido tan vívido y real que el pulso se le había alterado y hasta se le había secado la boca. Miró a su hermana con evidente confusión.

—En que no se si quiero saber lo que hice anoche.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a toda mi familia… nah! Gracias Nekiiiito que siempre estás allí leyéndome y ayudándome con nuestro baby, ya hice que lo adoptaras xD**_

_**Muchas gracias chicas por leer, espero que les haya gustado la actu. Intentaré ser puntual y actualizar los días lunes sin falta, aunque no es un fic largo me cuesta escribirlo, soy de quienes escriben sobre lo que conocen y ya se me estaba olvidando lo que era estar ebria y "prendida" pero lo solucioné el fin de semana pasado, y ya estoy a full escribiendo el siguiente cap.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Nori**_


	4. Imagen

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Imagen

_Su ebria humanidad sólo quería una cosa: el hombre que bailaba tan sensualmente frente a ella._

_Quizás no estaba tan ebria, pero era preferible consolarse con ese pensamiento a admitir que estaba encendida de pasión por un desconocido. Aunque a su favor tenía que el vedetto que estaba mucho mejor de lo que se veía en la foto de la página de internet._

_Y él seguía ahí… sonriendo como si adivinara sus pensamientos._

—¿Por qué dices que no quieres recordar lo de anoche? —preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Es que he tenido un montón de flashbacks durante el día, así como en las películas y cada vez que vienen es para recordar algo vergonzoso — confesó mirando su café casi terminado.

—Vamos Bella, era una despedida de solteras. Se hacen muchas cosas tontas en una fiesta así —señaló sobándole el brazo para que se tranquilizara—, nos emborrachamos, dijimos e hicimos algunas estupideces. No es nada del otro mundo.

—Lo sé... —respondió. No podía decirle que quizás había hecho algunas otras estupideces con el vedetto. Alice tenía una manera muy particular de ver el mundo, podría robar ropa interior de su jefe, pero inmiscuirse con un desconocido era otro tema. Soltó un suspiro resignado y después de reflexionar añadió— ayer estabas muy preocupada por lo del mensaje y ahora no pareces para nada inquieta.

—Porque arreglamos el problema —sonrió señalando el aparato en las manos de Bella—, Jasper jamás se enterará del mensaje.

Miró el móvil un segundo, después de todo Alice había sido a quien le tocó la parte más complicada, había dejado un mensaje vergonzoso y se había metido por la ventana de su jefe para borrar la evidencia. La imagen era muy importante para ella. De pronto recordó lo que la había llevado a la casa de su hermana.

—Alice… —murmuró— en el buzón de voz del celular de Jasper nos escuchamos conversando acerca del mensaje.

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos se le abrieron como platos, en seguida le arrebató el aparato a Bella de las manos y comenzó a manipularlo con desesperación— ¡Maldita sea! No tiene batería.

—Llámalo desde el mío —ofreció Bella sacando el suyo del bolsillo trasero de su jean.

La muchacha marcó. La expresión se le descompuso a medida que escuchaba, cuando terminó colgó el celular de su hermana y se lo devolvió.

—No recuerdo eso —susurró pensativa—, al menos no dice nada sobre el contenido, podemos inventar alguna cosa.

Bella miró a su hermana, aún estando pálida y ojerosa era muy guapa. No entendía porque no se atrevía de una vez a hacer algo con lo que sentía por Jasper.

—Quizás deberían hablar, él sabe que hay algo extraño, además me pidió que te dijera que jamás podría llegar a pensar mal de ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó y sus ojos brillaron.

—Claro que si —aseguró sonriente. Sabía lo que debía hacer, tomó su celular y marcó el número al que le había dicho Jasper que llamara—, toma, habla con él.

—Pero… —reclamó Alice recibiendo el aparato.

—Dile que tenemos su celular — susurró alejándose hacia la puerta de salida.

—_¿Bella? —_se escuchó la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh… no, Jasper soy Alice —respondió su hermana con nerviosismo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de volver a hablar—, tenemos tu celular.

No escucho la respuesta de Jasper, pero había hecho que Alice se sonrojara.

—L-la v-verdad… —tartamudeo— es que… bueno, anoche se me pasaron algunas copas y quizás te llamé diciendo algunas cosas.

El rostro de Alice no podría haber estado más rojo. Su hermana podía ser muy independiente y arrebatada, pero cuando se trataba de Jasper parecía otra. Se parecía a ella: Tímida a rabiar y con una increíble tendencia a enrojecer.

—Adiós, Alice — gesticuló sin decir emitir ningún sonido y enseguida salió del departamento.

Subió al ascensor tranquilamente, se iría a su casa a descansar, aún tenía una migraña horrenda y el exceso de café le estaba pasando la cuenta a su estomago. Un hombre con pinta de deportista entró un piso más abajo que ella, leía la revista _Men and Health,_ no pudo evitar notar los bronceados abdominales en la portada.

Bronceados y perfectos como los del vedetto de la noche anterior.

—_¡Al fin!, ¡Bella ya llegaste! —chilló Ángela a un costado. Giró instintivamente al escucharla y al volver a mirar al frente el bailarín ya no estaba. _

_Se fijó entonces en el resto de las asistentes de la fiesta. Algunas seguían sentada en los divanes, otras conversaban alegremente. Alice y Jessica espiaban el baño mientras Rosalie volvía de la barra llevando dos tragos._

—_Ese era sólo el primer baile —explicó Rose acercándose—, muy buena elección, ese vedetto está que arde —le entregó uno de los cocteles y bebió un sorbo del suyo._

_De pronto la habitación quedó a oscuras, de fondo se oyó la intro de una canción seguido de un coro de gritillos histéricos._

—_Vamos, va a comenzar otra vez —Rose la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a un diván. No supo como, pero de pronto tenía a Ángela agarrándola con fuerza de un brazo._

—_Bella, gracias a Dios estás aquí —la escuchó decir con tono alividado._

_Se encendió un foco iluminando una solitaria silla en el centro de la pista. Entró a escena el bailarín llevando sólo pantalones y una gorra de marino. Se mecía al ritmo de la música mientras su silueta se recortaba contra la luz. _

"_Closer… closer…closer_

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star"_

_  
De pronto fijó su atención en su dirección y caminó hacia ella. Trago saliva con dificultad y se le disparó el pulso. Estaba hipnotizada por el andar decidido y firme, por la manera en la que los pantalones se ajustaban a su figura. Un apretón en el brazo que la lastimó hizo que desviara su atención, entonces comprendió que no se dirigía hacia ella, sino hacia Ángela._

—_¿Qué pasa? Es tu regalo de despedida de soltera ¡Ve por él! —susurró. _

_Ángela negó con ojos espantados._

—_Vamos, no seas ridi… _

_No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió un cuerpo caliente y sudoroso frente a ella._

—_¿Quien es la novia? —preguntó una voz que era terciopelo puro._

—_Es ella —soltó Ángela prácticamente empujándola sobre él._

—_¿Bailamos? —le dijo regalándole otra deslumbrante sonrisa torcida. Sin esperar respuesta la tomó de una mano y la arrastró al centro de la pista. No es que hiciera falta convencerla de ir, Bella cooperaría de buena gana, pero era la despedida de soltera de Ángela. Miró hacia donde había estado antes y no había rastros de ella. _

"_Like she's right there in my ear_

_Telling me_

_That she wants to own me_

_To control me"_

—_Tranquila, es sólo un baile —le susurró la voz más sexy que había escuchado en sus 24 años de vida. Unas poderosas manos la tomaron por la cintura levantándola en el aire para depositarla suavemente en la silla preparada especialmente para el show._

_Se quedó sentada obedientemente mientras unos bien trabajados abdominales comenzaron a danzar frente a ella al ritmo de la pegajosa melodía._

"_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I__ can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can__'t stop__"_

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el tipo de la revista bajó. Salió antes de que la puerta se cerrara y caminó a la calle. Pensó en llamar a Ángela, quería saber porque había estado tan aterrada en la noche, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su móvil con Alice.

Dio media vuelta y deshizo su camino al departamento de su hermana, era tan sólo recuperar su celular y luego podría volver a la comodidad de su hogar. Entró al vestíbulo y presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor. Mientras esperaba miró a un costado donde su figura se reflejaba en un enorme ventanal. Era una muchacha desgarbada, pálida y ojerosa, no se explicaba como había querido seducir a un hombre como el de anoche con tan pocos recursos.

_Como había intentado seducir…_

—¡Dios! —exclamó al entender esas palabras.

Entonces las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, volteó y se encontró de frente con Alice que sostenía en una mano su celular y en alto en la otra un condón con un número telefónico anotado en el.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste anoche Bella?

* * *

_¡Holas! Perdón el retraso, es que cuidar de un bebé sola es complicado, la otra madre de este fic (Nekiiito que anda besando moais por ahí) se quedó sin internet y no me lo ha podido revisar, así que es probable que tenga varios errores u.u_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer, sobre todo a quienes me han dejado comentarios, es emocionante leer que les gusta el fic *-* _

_Y eso… ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actu!_


	5. El profiláctico del mal

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

El Profiláctico del mal

_  
—_Te juro que puedo explicarlo —respondió Bella automáticamente. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que no era cierto.

—Estoy esperando —masculló Alice sin salir del ascensor.

—Primero… dame eso —dijo entrando al ascensor y arrebatándole el profiláctico—, deja de exhibirlo a todo el mundo como si fuera un trofeo —seguramente al sacar su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, se le había caído al piso. Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan descuidada—, y segundo, necesito mi celular.

—Ahí tienes —Alice se lo extendió mientras presionaba un botón, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes de que lo hicieran por completo Bella tomó el aparato y salió del ascensor.

—¡Bella! —gritó su sorprendida hermana mientras desaparecía detrás de las puertas mecánicas.

Guardó el móvil en un bolsillo y el condón en otro, no dejaría que sucediera nuevamente lo que había pasado en el departamento de Alice. Casi había olvidado el asunto del profiláctico. Salió rápidamente del edificio mientras se dirigía a su casa. Dio gracias al cielo que ya no tuviera que compartir departamento, no sabría donde meterse con tremenda resaca y además evitando a su hermana mientras encontraba una explicación convincente.

Había avanzado un par de cuadras cuando su trasero comenzó a vibrar, más bien el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans comenzó a hacerlo. Lo sacó: "Miss Fashion"decía la pantalla.

—Alice —dijo antes de que su hermana hablara. Estaba preparada para escuchar el sermón.

—¿Y me presentarás al Sr. Colosus alguna vez? —le preguntó Alice al otro lado de la línea. Su tono no era enfadado, más bien parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—No te burles, Alice —respondió entre irritada y sorprendida por el cambio de humor de su hermana— esperaba que estuvieras enfadada.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué mi hermanita está "siempre lista" para un "gran amigo"? —replicó enfatizando de más la parte de "gran amigo".

No pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez a su casa, aún tenía resentida las caderas y aunque los analgésicos habían ayudado no eran milagrosos.

—Vamos Bella, ¿no me contarás con quien estás saliendo? ¡Te lo tenías bien guardado!

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. No sé de quien es el condón.

—Ajajaja —resonó la carcajada haciendo que tuviera que alejar el móvil de su oído—, hermana mía, vamos a tener que aclarar eso. ¿De verdad llegó a tus manos un condón tamaño "Colosus" y tú no sabes de donde salió?

Alice estaba hablando muy fuerte y por sus expresiones, algunas personas habían alcanzado a oír la palabra "condón".

—De verdad, Alice. No es mío y no sé de quien es — respondió susurrando como si al hacerlo su propia voz lograra que el volumen de la de su hermana bajara—. Lo encontré en mi dormitorio —explicó—, justo antes de que Jasper llamara.

Un sarcástico "Ajam" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—Hablamos luego, Alice —dijo emitiendo un suspiro cansino—, recuerda que debo arreglarme para la cena de Ángela esta noche. Hablamos en el restaurant.

—¿Olvidas que no iré? Mi única noche libre era la de ayer y organizamos la despedida de Ángela —bufó su hermana al otro lado de la línea—, amo mi trabajo casi tanto como odio mi horario. Está bien, mañana hablamos y me explicas, ya debería estar saliendo al estudio.

—Alice, espera… ¿y el móvil de Jasper?

—Lo pasará a buscar el estudio más tarde, quizás me pueda escapar a tomar un café con él, ¿tú que dices?

El cambio de tema había relajado la conversación. Bella continuó caminando, tan sólo una calle más y llegaría a su casa.

—Definitivamente un café es lo mejor—le respondió mientras se detenía para cruzar la calle—, ya ves que a Ángela y Ben les resultó muy bien.

El semáforo dio verde, Bella se lo quedó mirando, no le gustaba el verde, pero su mente tenía muy firme el recuerdo de un verde esmeradla que la había fascinado.

_Ya no quería seguir mirando, quería tocar y quería ser tocada._

_Se puso de pie quedando muy cerca del bailarín, su dedo se movió delineando la línea de los abdominales desde el pecho hasta donde los cortos shorts se lo permitieron. Entonces se atrevió a apoyar la palma de su mano justo donde esperaba que aquel firme cuerpo estuviese más duro. Soltó un gemido de aprobación cuando lo confirmó, entonces elevó el rostro y su mirada chocó con unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que parecían advertirle que no continuara. Sonrió y cerró su mano ejerciendo una suave presión en el lugar que sabía que la metería en problemas._

—_No querrás empezar algo que no puedas terminar —susurró el bailarín desafiante en su oído al mismo tiempo que giraba para ponerse detrás de ella. _

_Las vigorosas manos subieron por sus costados, acariciando posesivamente sus caderas y su abdomen, obligándola a levantar sus brazos para permitir que sus dedos rozaran sus senos y seguir hacia arriba hasta apoderarse de sus manos._

_Entonces ella giró, quedando de frente a un exquisito torso. Las manos del vedetto bajaron y se aferraron a su cintura apegándola al esculpido cuerpo masculino. Levantó la vista y se mordió el labio al sentir la protuberancia presionando contra su vientre._

—_Yo termino todo lo que empiezo —le Bella respondió con una sonrisa._

—_Después de esta noche te arrepentirás de haber decidido casarte— le aseguró con una sugerente sonrisa que prometía que lo que decía era totalmente cierto._

—¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿estás ahí?

Pestañeó varias veces, tratando de alejar los fantasmas del inapropiado flashback.

—Sí, Alice, debo irme — dijo y colgó enseguida.

Ahora si que estaba bien jodida. Era completamente cierto que ella terminaba lo que empezaba, siempre lo había hecho y eso quería decir que… quizás ese no era el único condón que ese vedetto tenía con él y quizás ese dolor de caderas no era por haber corrido y tropezado en casa de Jasper.

_¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! , ¡Mierda!_

Se repetía mentalmente, esperaba al menos haber usado condón… ¿y si no lo había hecho?, ¿y si se había pegado alguna enfermedad venérea?, ¿y si… y si quedaba embarazada?

Esperó impaciente a que el semáforo cambiara nuevamente. En cuanto estuvo en verde se echó a andar en dirección a su casa. Tenía que llamar a ese número y averiguar si se había acostado con él.

—¡¿Por qué tanta prisa, mujer?! —le dijo una conocida voz femenina frente a ella. Estaba tan concentrada recriminándose sola que ya se había olvidado de por donde iba.

—Rose… —suspiró casi con alivio. No sabía porqué, pero le alegraba verla.

—Tienes cara de que se te atrasó el periodo, ¿Qué sucede? —comentó mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Bella se puso pálida. Así era Rose, aunque era apenas mayor que ella parecía ser la voz de la experiencia en asuntos amorosos, sobre todo en las partes desagradables.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó sin ocultar su ansiedad y rogando para que la respuesta fuera un sí.

Dos horas después y en ya en la casa de Bella, Rose la miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras sostenía su propio móvil en una mano y el "célebre" condón en la otra.

—Llama y sal de la duda, así de simple.

No tenía argumentos en contra, sólo el temor de confirmar lo peor.

—¿Y si me acosté con él?

—No lo has hecho, querida, si este paquetito no miente —indicó mientras agitaba en condón en su mano—, no podrías siquiera sentarte.

Tragó con dificultad.

—¿Y si resultara que estoy "acostumbrada" a tamaños parecidos? —señaló, recordando a su último novio, quizás no era como para usar XL, pero Jacob estaba muy bien dotado.

—Entonces lo recordarías —respondió Rose arqueando una ceja—, nadie se "acostumbra" a esos tamaños y mucho menos después de que han pasado meses desde que estuviste con alguien.

Bella dio un respingo, no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no.

—Es suficiente —resolvió la rubia de pronto mientras comenzaba a marcar los números—… llamaré, tenemos que confirmar si te acostaste con ese vedetto, y si lo hiciste hay que saber si se cuidaron, podrías llevar un mini stripper en la barriga en estos momentos —agregó con burla.

Bella se agarró instintivamente el vientre y palideció aún más. Quería evitar la vergüenza de confirmar que había tenido sexo con alguien estando ebria, pero más miedo tenía a que de ese encuentro saliera algo más. Mientras Rose sostenía el móvil en su oído Bella comenzaba a darse cuenta que ya era la hora de la verdad, la hora de que supiera que había hecho realmente la noche anterior.

* * *

_Y así con las autoras que se demoran siglos en actualizar…_

_Lamento la tardanza, como sabrán los últimos acontecimientos en mi país nos han remecido (literalmente) a todos y simplemente no me podía concentrar en escribir este fic._

_Agradezco la paciencia y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Besotes enorme a todas las lectoras, sé que muchas autoras se quejan de que con presión no pueden escribir, pero yo tengo esa cosa rara de trabajar mejor bajo presión, sólo bastó que tres personas me recordaran que no había cap 5 aún para que me dedicara a terminarlo…. Y aquí está._

_Fuerza Chile, fuerza mis niñas que han tenido que despedirse de sus casas y que apenas comienzan a levantar sus nuevas moradas, recuerden que el hogar es donde está el corazón que siempre tendrán uno mientras haya amor. Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón._


	6. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Sorpresa

—_No viniste en auto?_

—_No, vine en taxi. Y no me puedo ir en taxi sola, ¿no ves lo ebria que estoy? Si lo hiciera no podría defenderme si me salieran unos violadores, seguramente mañana apareciera en las portadas de los diarios: Joven desaparecida, salió sola y ebria de una despedida de solteras. No se sabe de su paradero._

_Su adonis personal rió, el sonido era límpido y a Bella se le antojó muy sexy._

—_Tú me protegerás, ¿verdad? —murmuró apretujándose más al firme torso en el que estaba apoyada. Le hizo un puchero como había visto que Rose lo hacía cada vez que quería conseguir algo. _

—_Por supuesto, no podría dejar desamparada a una novia — le respondió guiándole a un auto y abriéndole la puerta._

—_Mi salvador — rió Bella dando un par de pasos vacilantes al interior del vehículo, una firme mano la ayudó a terminar de entrar._

—¿_Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó el vedetto desde la puerta sin cerrar._

¿Estoy segura?,_ se preguntó_. No, rayos, claro que no lo estaba, pero que más daba.

—_Claro que sí, ahora sube al auto, no querrás que yo conduzca ¿o si?_

_Él frunció el ceño sin dejar su lugar, la miró indeciso. Bella se cruzó de brazos y golpeó con la punta del zapato varias veces el piso en señal de impaciencia._

_Él rió de nuevo y cerró la puerta. A Bella le gustaba oírlo reír, hacía que se le secara la boca y que se le humedeciera otro lugar, todo al mismo tiempo. _

_Se le escapó una risilla tonta mientras observaba con mirada hambrienta como él se acercaba al lado del conductor. Cuando el bailarín se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad hizo que Bella recordara que no se había puesto el suyo. Giró y lo buscó junto a la puerta, se tomó su tiempo ya que no podía coordinar bien, clara señal de que había bebido unas pocas —quizás no tan pocas— copas de más, se concentró ya que aunque estuviera algo ebria no olvidaba que era importante hacerlo correctamente, nada más mata pasiones que un accidente de tránsito._

_Cuando terminó el vedetto ya había encendido el motor y la observaba curioso._

—_¿A dónde? —le preguntó._

—_A mi casa — respondió Bella con naturalidad. _

—_¿Y donde está tu casa? — preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa colgando en sus labios._

Él sabía donde ella vivía, le había dicho su dirección. Bella estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Estaba sorprendida de su audacia en el recuerdo que acababa de tener, ella no era así, _al menos sobria no era así._

—No contesta —señaló Rose mirando ofendida el móvil en su mano—. La tercera es la vencida —agregó y marcó rediscado en el aparato.

Bella agudizó el oído, si había suficiente silencio se podía oír el pitillo de la línea.

Tuuuu… tuuuuu… tuuuuu… no parecía que fuera a contestar. En el primer intento Bella se había comido algunas uñas esperando, con el segundo intento había terminado de destrozar su manicure y como ya no le quedaban uñas que masticar simplemente se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando su mentón en ellas. Ya se había rendido, ¿para que seguir insistiendo? Ya sabía que era lo peor que podía haber sucedido.

Se había acostado con un desconocido sin usar protección y podía a) quedar embarazada o b) haberse contagiado alguna enfermedad venérea, en el peor de los casos: SIDA. o... c) todas las anteriores.

Por tercera vez apareció el buzón de voz. Rose cerró el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Intentamos una cuarta vez?

Bella negó con la cabeza, se le habían destrozado los nervios con cada pitillo del móvil. El sonido no le ofrecía ningún alivio, era más bien una tortura para ella continuar.

_¿Realmente importa tanto que lo haya hecho con un desconocido?,_ se preguntó.

Un tímida voz en su cabeza amenazaba con darle la respuesta, pero la reprimía, lo sabía, sí importaba y mucho, pero Bella ya no quería seguir pensando en eso.

—Dejémoslo para después — respondió automáticamente—, hoy es la cena de Ángela y ya arruiné mis manos con este asunto. No quiero saber si me acosté con él o porqué me dejó ese estúpido condón.

Rose enarcó una ceja.

—Pasaremos a comprar una de esas pastillas… esos… anticonceptivos de emergencia —señaló Bella con una repentina resolución—, me haré chequeos y me controlaré en caso de que me haya contagiado alguna cosa—se puso de pie y se guardó el condón en un bolsillo—, y bien merecido que me lo tendría si me pegué el SIDA. Eso me enseñará a no hacer estupideces —masculló con amargura.

—¡Dios, Bella, no digas eso! —exclamó Rose poniéndose de pie también y abrazándola— Claro que no te contagiaste nada, incluso si lo hicieron, ¿por qué no usar el condón? Piensa, seguro que no pasó nada.

Eso era algo que Bella quería creer con desesperación, quería creer que realmente no había pasado nada.

—… seguro que estabas tan borracha que le vomitaste encima o que te quedaste dormida y no le quedó otra opción que irse —murmuró la rubia pasándole la mano por el cabello.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa.

— Es increíble que eso me haga sentir mejor.

—Vamos, tenemos una cena a la que asistir y tus manos son un desastre. Será un milagro si logramos dejarlas presentables para esta noche — se burló Rose soltando su abrazo y sonriéndole de vuelta.

***

Había una banda de músicos tocando en vivo. El lugar era pequeño y ameno, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que se le perdiese Rose a los 5 minutos de haber llegado.

Después de saludar a los padres de los novios, había intentado encontrar a Ángela, tenía que preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido durante la despedida. Si bien ya no le importaba si se había acostado o no con el vedetto, Ángela había actuado de una forma extraña, ella era tímida, pero no como para espantarse con tanta facilidad. Sabía que algo le había pasado su amiga, debía haber algún motivo por el cual la había, literalmente, empujado a los brazos del bailarín y haberla hecho pasar por la novia.

Mientras esperaba que apareciera alguien conocido se atrincheró en la mesa de bocadillos con una copa de jugo —no quería saber de alcohol hasta su jubilación— y un canapé en la otra.

Buscaba con avidez entre los parientes y amigos de los novios alguna figura conocida, alguien, cualquiera que le pudiera decir donde estaba Ángela.

—¡Hey Bella! — Escuchó a su izquierda.

Jessica se acercaba a ella enfundada en un ajustaba vestido de satín color gris y un peinado alto que le recordaba a los años 50. Se veía preciosa y por la manera como se contorneaba estaba claro que lo sabía y pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho.

—¡Hola Jess! —la saludó acercándose a ella mientras sonreía —, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias, tú también estas hermosa —le respondió y luego agregó con un tono más íntimo— parece que pasarte una buena noche.

A Bella no se le pasó el doble significado del comentario.

—Quizás — respondió con tono liviano—, ¿has visto a Rose?

—Nos encontramos en el baño hace un rato. Vamos, Bells, no te hagas si ya me contaron de tu aventurilla de anoche — le dijo Jess enfurruñada—, Lauren te vio saliendo del baño con el marinerito y luego entrando a su auto. Se fueron juntos, no lo niegues.

—¡Demonios!—escupió Bella.

—¿Pero por qué el drama? Esta soltera y el vedetto era totalmente irresistible. Te comprendemos perfectamente y todas hubiésemos hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Bella la miró con estupefacción.

Jessica sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Es cierto, que melodramática que has puesto… —comenzó a decir—, no puede ser —se interrumpió de pronto—, viene Eric, me voy a esconder un rato, nos vemos —se despidió y se movió entre la gente hasta desaparecer tan rápido que Bella llegó a dudar de haber tenido esa conversación con Jessica.

—Hola Bella — saludo un joven alto y desgarbado— ¿Cómo estás?

Eric era un ex compañero de instituto. Ángela y él habían sido editores del diario escolar. Habían sido novios durante un tiempo, aunque terminaron la amistad logró sobrevivir. Ahora era Jessica el objeto de sus adoraciones.

—Bien ¿y tu?

—Bien… oye creí ver a Jessica contigo.

—Sí, pero tuvo que irse. La llamaron… del estacionamiento —mintió, ni siquiera sabía si Jessica había ido en carro. Señaló en dirección a la salida cuando de pronto vio a Ángela conversando con una pareja.

—Es Ángela, está deslumbrante —dijo Eric— y ni siquiera la he saludado.

—Tampoco yo —señaló Bella enseguida—. Voy contigo.

Se acercaron a la novia que estaba del brazo de Ben.

Bella y Ángela se abrazaron, luego le dio otro abrazo al novio, mientras Eric también los saludaba.

—Te ves muy guapa —elogió Eric a Ángela—, ¿No estas interesada en cambiar de novio?

Ben le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Eric.

—Ni lo sueñes, amigo.

—Solo bromeaba —respondió riendo.

Bella no encontraba la forma de llevarse a su amiga a un lugar apartado para hablar. Notó que Ángela también parecía querer hablar con ella a solas, pero parecía imposible, en todo momento los interrumpían personas que iban a saludar a los novios.

—Disculpen —se acercó el padre de Ángela—, tu madre me pidió su bolso y creo que lo dejamos en el coche de Ben.

—Por supuesto —señaló el novio— aunque creo que las llaves las tenías tu, Angie.

—Sí, las dejé en mi abrigo, está en la guardarropía —señaló Ángela con cara de culpabilidad.

—Nos disculpan, querida alguien quiere verte — indicó con una sonrisa la madre de la novia apareciendo de la nada, tomó a su hija del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró lejos de ellos. Ben y su futuro suegro salieron juntos detrás de ambas.

—No hay problema, ustedes vayan sin cuidado —respondió al aire Eric y luego giró hacia Bella—, solos otra vez.

—Me disculpas, voy al baño —masculló Bella girando enfurruñada. Tendría que buscar otra ocasión para hablar con Ángela, esa noche no podía ser, iba a estar toda la velada ocupada con alguien que quisiera hablar con ella. Suspiró cansinamente y buscó el baño.

Durante el trayecto vio a Jessica detrás de una planta, lo más probable es que estuviera escondiéndose aún de Eric, aunque más bien parecía estar espiando algo. Se iba a acercar a ella, pero si todavía se estaba escondiendo no podía guiar a Eric hacia ella, si es que aún no desaparecía de su campo de visión. Giró disimuladamente para ver si había perdido al muchacho, pero entonces Rose pasó como un rayo junto a ella sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Bella optó por seguirle, esa era una actitud sumamente extraña viniendo de Rose, iba a llamarla cuando escuchó a sus espaldas que alguien la llamaba.

—Bella, aquí estás —sonrió Ben algo agitado llegando hasta ella—. Eric me dijo que te habías ido al baño, menos mal que te alcancé antes.

—Sí, menos mal —respondió mirando hacia donde había visto desaparecer a Rose— ¿Qué sucede? Te noto agitado.

—Eres la madrina, debes conoce al padrino, Bells, acaba de llegar, para eso nos buscaba la madre de Angie, vamos.

Bella se dejó guiar justo en la dirección contraria en la que estaba Rosalie, ya no la podría alcanzar, se había perdido entre la gente. Pasaron junto a Jessica que seguía escondida y alcanzó a distinguir entre los helechos su mirada de… ¿pánico? Seguro Eric la había descubierto. No podía hacer nada por ella. Miró al frente, allí estaban los padres de los novios conversando con otras personas a quienes Bella no podía verles el rostro ya que estaban de espaldas a ella. Ángela fue la primera en verlos acercarse y le sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa de siempre, era la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía cuando algo andaba mal.

—… Medicina, en último año — escuchó una voz que se le hacía conocida pero que no logró identificar.

—¡Ya la encontró! —exclamó la madre de Ángela haciendo que todos giraran a verlos.

Todos, incluyendo a un seductor joven enfundado en un elegante traje azul marino, de rebelde cabellera color bronce e impactantes ojos color esmeralda.

—Bella, te presento a mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas, Edward —señaló Ben con orgullo.

_Imposible, _era la única palabra en la que podía pensar Bella, ese no era el mejor amigo de Ben, no podía ser el padrino de Ben, ese era un vedetto que habían contratado para la despedida de Ángela, era con quien se había marchado en su auto… no podía ser… no podía ser que… que_… rayos, él era con quien había estado la noche anterior._

_

* * *

  
_

_Holas, sorry, sorry, sorry x 1000_

_Olvidé que tenía que actualizar, me bajó el amor por mi blog y no tuve cabeza para acordarme que tenía que revisar y subir este cap. Muchas gracias AnneHildeweller por hacer que lo recordara, ¡te adoro!_

_ Se dan cuenta como si es cierto que funciono bajo presión xD_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ahora si que estaré muy pendiente de el prox lunes._

_Y por si había quedado alguna duda… sip, el vedetto y el padrino de bodas son la misma persona…Edward_

_¡Cariños!_

_y sorry por los errores, por más q lo reviso no logro eliminarlos todos U.U ¿Dónde estás Nekii?_

_( por si acaso en mi perfil está mi blog, el que me absorbe tanto que hace que olvide publicar)_


	7. Malo y Muy Malo

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Malo y muy malo

En la mente de Bella, las palabras de Ben parecían repetirse como si tuvieran eco.

…_mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas, Edward._

…_mi mejor amigo y padrino de bodas..._

… _padrino de bodas..._

Bella sabía que le tocaba decir algo, abrió la boca para responder, pero no salieron palabras, ¿Qué podría decir en una situación como esa? Él la había reconocido y la sorpresa en su rostro era inconfundible.

Ángela se removió nerviosa y se acercó a Bella.

—Ben y Edward son amigos de la infancia, se mudó hace poco a la ciudad, está terminando medicina, ¿no es así?

El joven asintió una vez con la cabeza. Un nuevo silencio.

—Ustedes… ¿ya se conocen? — dijo Ben, aunque era una pregunta, más bien parecía una afirmación.

Edward negó rápidamente.

—Es la primera vez que la veo — señaló secamente—. Un gusto conocerte, Bella.

—Un gusto… —respondió Bella saliendo del estupor, pero su voz era un murmullo apenas audible. El sonido de un celular la hizo saltar, pero no era el suyo. Todos se miraron curiosos.

—Me disculparán, tengo una llamada que debo responder —dijo Edward dándose media vuelta y alejándose rápidamente.

—Es un joven ocupado, parece —señaló la madre de Ángela— ¿te sucede algo querida?, estás pálida.

—Bella no se ha sentido bien estos últimos días —la excusó Ángela—, le dije que no viniera si no se sentía mejor, pero no quería faltar. Será mejor que la acompañe al baño.

—Lo lamento Bella, ibas al baño porque no te sentías bien — las palabras de Ben eran sinceras y amables. Él era así, una persona amable, criada en una familia ejemplar, con padres y hermanos ejemplares. De esas familias que no ves relacionada con negocios turbios o con gente de mal haber. Bella sabía por Ángela del mejor amigo de Ben, él siempre le hablaba de Edward, de sus travesuras de la infancia, de sus novias en la preparatoria. Según su amiga, eran casi como hermanos. Era imposible que no supiera la profesión nocturna de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo _era él. Estaba segura que era él._

No se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo guiada al baño, simplemente intentaba encontrar una explicación coherente, ¿podría tratarse de una mala broma? Imposible, Ángela no era así, pero ella había actuado de forma extraña la anoche anterior y en esos momentos también. Ella no había sido, ¿Jessica?, ¿Lauren?, ¿Rose?, ¿Alice? Pero no tenía sentido, no habían motivos para algo así.

—… te lo juro, Bella —alcanzó a oír antes de entrar al baño.

_¿De que hablaba Ángela? _Bella se soltó de su agarre.

—…Ben me lo aseguró —continuó.

—¿De que diablos hablas? — le preguntó, había estado demasiado metida en sus cavilaciones como para escuchar lo que decía su amiga—!¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!, ¡tú sabías que estaría aquí y no me dijiste nada! —explotó de pronto.

—¡De eso te hablaba Bella! Sé que el parecido es extraordinario, pero Ben dice que Edward sólo estudia, no trabaja, tiene una beca y a sus padres no les falta el dinero. Anoche me sorprendí mucho con ese vedetto idéntico a él, pero no son la misma persona.

—Es imposible que existan dos hombres así de iguales, a no ser que tenga un hermano gemelo perdido por ahí —masculló Bella sarcásticamente.

—Él es hijo único —respondió Ángela—. Además que se supone que no vendría…

—Dios Ángela, ¡es el padrino! ¡Como no iba venir a esta cena! —arguyó exasperada.

—Dijo que estaría arreglando su traslado, que apenas tendría tiempo para llegar a la boda… además según lo que me dijo Ben es imposible que Edward tuviera un trabajo así… no puede ser él.

El tono de Ángela era un ruego. A Bella le parecía que en el fondo su amiga sabía que el vedetto de su despedida de solteras y el amigo de su futuro marido en el mismo, pero que no quería creerlo.

—Tú lo notaste, estaba tan sorprendido como yo —Bella se apoyó en el lavamanos con gesto derrotado. La verdad era la verdad—, tiene que ser él.

—Si… pero… es que no sé que pensar. Para mi es tan desconcertante como para ti.

—Lo sé —susurró, tomando conciencia de que estaban en un baño y que podrían no estar solas. Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos escuchó la voz de Jessica desde el interior de uno de los cubículos.

—Para mí también, pensé que había sido mi imaginación cuando lo vi entrar… Dios, esto parece una mala historia, de esas que la gente ociosa cuelga en internet… Estamos muy jodidas… —murmuró sin salir.

Se quedaron las tres sin decir nada. Sin mirarse y sin saber que hacer. Jessica lo había explicado muy bien: Estaba jodida.

Malo era que en una borrachera se fuera con un desconocido.

Muy malo era que no recordara si había tenido sexo con ese desconocido.

Estar jodida era que ese desconocido fuera el padrino de bodas de su amiga.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Esta era la cena de Ángela, esto era acerca de su amiga y ella se estaba comportando de esa manera. Bella se maldijo interiormente, estaba tan ofuscada que había olvidado que Ángela no tenía idea de que se había marchado con él y si lo sabía, no tenía como saber lo que había sucedido después. Ni siquiera la misma Bella sabía lo que había sucedido, podría inventarle cualquier mentira. Este no tenía porque ser su problema, había estado planeando la boda y esa cena hace meses, no podría arruinársela.

—Quizás deberíamos llamar a Rose —sugirió Jessica abriendo la puerta—, avisarle que é_l _está aquí…

Al mismo tiempo que Bella asintió, Jessica comenzó a revisar su bolso compulsivamente hasta que logró dar con su móvil.

—Es que no lo entiendo —susurró Ángela—, no tiene sentido.

Bella en eso tenía que coincidir, no tenía sentido todo ese embrollo.

—Ve afuera, Angie —le sugirió Bella—, no hay nada que podamos hacer y se preocuparán si no estás con tus invitados.

—Es mi culpa, debí advertirles… pero _se suponía_ que no vendría hoy.

—Sí, pero ahora eso no importa —señaló Bella—, que más da si tu padrino de bodas es un vedetto, no es el fin del mundo ¿verdad? Sólo nos llevamos una sorpresa —le regaló su mejor sonrisa de despreocupación.

—Hola Rose, soy Jess —la voz de Jessica se escuchaba amortiguada, ya que aunque la puerta estaba abierta seguía metida en el cubículo—. Tenemos junta en el baño, ven inmediatamente, es de _vital urgencia_ que estés aquí—concluyó casi en susurros.

—Ve con tus invitados, Ángela —le exigió Bella al oír a Jessica. La tomó del brazo y la guió a la salida.

—¿Estás segura?

— Por supuesto que sí. Pondremos al tanto a Rose y luego fingiremos que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad Jess? —volteó para pedir el apoyo de Jessica y tan sólo se encontró la cara de circunstancia de su amiga —. Después hablaremos con… _Edward —_hizo una pausa involuntaria y luego continuó—. Aclararemos esto, no te preocupes. Quizás y hasta tienes razón y no son la misma persona.

—Pero…

—Nadie tiene la culpa. Despreocúpate y ve a disfrutar de tu cena. Nosotras ya vamos.

Sentía la mirada de Jessica agujerearle la espalda, pero no podía hacer nada más, no debían arruinarle la fiesta, si Jessica no lo entendía ya se lo haría entender luego. Escuchó un portazo que seguro que era Jessica encerrándose en el cubículo de nuevo. Terminó de sacar a Ángela casi a empujones del baño y se obligó a mantener la sonrisa en el rostro hasta que se reunió con Ben, Junto a él estaba _Edward._

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero justo un segundo antes de que Rose se pusiera frente a ella habría jurado que Edward le había mirado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, jamás podría llegar a pensar que el color esmeralda podría ser tan frio.

***

_No habían parado de besarse desde que bajaron del auto. Su espalda chocó contra una puerta, volteó y vio que era la suya, así que buscó las llaves mientras el vedetto apoyaba su cuerpo contra el de ella haciéndole sentir toda la longitud de su anatomía a lo largo de su espalda. No lograba encontrar la llave correcta, no podía concentrarse en encontrar una llave mientras le aferraban por la cintura y le hacían sentir una palpitante presión en su trasero._

_La otra mano recorrió su pierna apartando el faldón del de la gabardina que llevaba puesta, no es que hiciera frio ni que estuviera lloviendo, sino que había sido la manera perfecta de esconder la ropa que tenía que llevar para la despedida de solteras de Ángela. Se moría de ganas que su adonis se la quitara y viera lo que tenía debajo, pero antes debía abrir la puerta._

_La hábil boca del bailarín había dejado un reguero de besos en la curva de su cuello, mientras la mano subía y bajaba por su pierna rozando el borde de su abrigo sin adentrarse más allá. _

_Cuanto quería que se aventurase más allá_

_Pero antes tenía que abrir la puerta._

_Finalmente encontró la llave y luchó por encajarla en la ranura, pero no podía coordinar correctamente. La mano que antes había aferrado su cintura le arrebató la llave y la hizo calzar a la perfección dejándole el camino libre para que la girara y abriera la puerta._

_Ese era el momento en el que podía arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Dentro de la maraña que era su mente algo de raciocinio le quedaba y su parte lógica le pedía que lo pensara un poco antes de dejar entrar a un desconocido a su hogar. Mandó a la mierda su lógica en el mismo instante dos expertas manos la hicieron girar y quedar frente a una mirada distorsionada por el deseo y la necesidad._

_Ella había hecho eso, había llevado hasta ese punto a un hombre así de atractivo, uno que era el sueño de muchas mujeres y que pocas podía tener. Se sentía poderosa y llena de sensualidad. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo chocar su boca contra la de él en un beso hambriento y agresivo. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada. _

_A Bella no le quedaron más dudas, abrió la puerta, dio un par de pasos de espaldas al interior mientras desataba las tiras de su gabardina dejando ver el __negligée que llevaba debajo._

—_Adelante —lo invitó con voz sensual._

_Si el fuego ardiera con un tono verde, luciría exactamente como el esmeralda de los ojos del bailarín en ese momento._

***

—Lo vi cuando entró, me alejé enseguida para que no me reconociera, ¿es realmente… _él_?

—Sí —respondió Bella aún ensimismada. Algo tenían en contra de ella esos flashback que aparecían en los momentos menos oportunos.

—¿Pero de donde lo conoce Ángela?, ¿por qué no nos avisó? —preguntó Rose apoyándose en la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba Jessica y con la misma indignación que había tenido ella momentos antes. Eso le hizo recordar su resolución con respecto al asunto.

—Rose, _él_ … es _Edward _—le dijo esperando que comprendiera el significado.

Las cejas de la rubia se fruncieron y luego se elevaron al mismo tiempo que su boca formaba una o.

—¿_Él _… es… _ese_ Edward? —preguntó.

Bella sintió con la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —Rose inspiró lentamente asimilando todo—¿Qué haremos?

Bella inspiró lentamente

—Nada —respondió con tranquilidad—, fingiremos que no lo conocemos, que jamás lo hemos visto en nuestras vidas.

—Pero… ¿y _aquel asunto?_

—¿Qué asunto? —se hizo oír Jessica.

—Nunca pasó —dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión—. Esta es la cena de Ángela, no se la arruinaremos.

Rosalie asintió y la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba Jessica se abrió.

—Tengo algo que decirles, chicas—susurró—. Yo hice algo de lo que me avergüenzo mucho, pero quizás deba decírselos, sobre todo a ti, Bella.

Rosalie y Bella intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Yo… llamé a la página de vedettos y pregunté si tenían _servicios extras… _me dijeron que era algo que dependía del que enviaran.

—¿A que te refieres con _servicios extra?_— inquirió Bella sin comprender la extraña confesión de su amiga.

—Tú sabes… —hizo un mohín—, un servicio _adicional_ al show.

***

—_¿Segura que quieres continuar la fiesta aquí?—susurró una sedosa voz en su oído enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. _

—_Cualquier lugar es bueno —respondió entre gemidos—, pero mi mamá siempre me dijo: sin gorrito no hay fiesta._

—_Siempre estoy preparado para servicios como este —señaló poniéndole un condón frente a los ojos._

***

—Tú… tú —tartamudeó Bella—, ¿tú contrataste ese servicio?

—Sabía que no te gustaría, por eso no dije nada y con el manager quedamos en que me lo cobrarían sólo si Ángela se animaba a… —no continuó y no hacía falta, todas sabían a que se refería.

_Malo era que en una borrachera se fuera con un desconocido._

_Muy malo era que no recordara si había tenido sexo con ese desconocido._

_Estar jodida era que ese desconocido fuera el padrino de bodas de su amiga._

_Y estar MUY jodida era que el desconocido y padrino de bodas de su amiga fuera además un prostituto._

—No importa, no diremos nada —replicó Bella con decisión—, va a quedar entre nosotras todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Vieron, no me atrasé esta vez *-***

**Aunque sacrifiqué una segunda revisión, así que perdón por los horrores ortográficos que lean D:**

**Se supone que el fic serían sólo 9 capítulos y el epilogo, pero con el cap anterior mi summary general se fue a la cresti, ya que me emocioné escribiendo y me salté algunas cosas. Trataré de mantenerlo en el número original, aunque quizás queden en menos.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, aunque no sé que opinen de "Edward como prostituto" o.O a mi me parece interesante y se me ocurren ideas rating M xD**

**Muchos saludos y gracias por leer *-***


	8. Fuego

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Fuego

.

..

...

—_¿Sabes lo que es interesante de ti? Que no pareciera que te fueras a casar._

—_Aguafiestas ¿No se supone que debes "animar" las despedidas de solteras?_

—_Es que no parece que a ti te haga falta, ya estás bastante animada._

_Bella tomó al bailarín por el cuello y lo acercó con suavidad a su boca._

—_No lo suficiente —ronroneó sobre los labios masculino—, presiento que aún puedes hacer esta sesión privada mucho más interesante. _

—_Y yo presiento que es el alcohol el que habla y no tú._

— _El alcohol es un desinhibido, sólo dame lo que quiero... y lo que tú necesitas —señaló presionando la firme erección del vedetto._

Era fácil, sólo debían seguir con el plan: "aquí no ha pasado nada". No podían seguir retrasándose en el baño, ya la mayoría estaban en sus mesas, Jess y Rose se habían adelantado, había sido un verdadero triunfo convencer a Jessica, estaba muy avergonzada por haber pedido el _servicio extra_ de los vedettos. Ahora estaba segura que había sucedido, había tenido sexo con _él._ Quizás no lo recordara, pero era un trabajo como cualquier otro, él complacía a la futura novia y le pagaban por hacerlo. El trabajo es trabajo.

No había seducido al sexy vedetto de la despedida de solteras de su amiga, a lo mejor ni siquiera le había parecido atractiva, su ego que al principio de la velada flotaba por los aires ahora se desinflaba como un globo roto. Aunque eso no significaba que debería sentirse intimidada. Sólo tenía que tragarse la vergüenza, además seguro que debía existir alguna especie de "secreto de profesión", como los médicos… se suponía que él estudiaba medicina, algo de ética tenía que tener… ¿o no?

Se miró en el espejo por última vez, se veía presentable y el sentirse como un saco de entrenamiento de box seguramente se debía a la resaca. _No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que había pasado la noche con un prostituto… _

Se retocó el maquillaje y se dio valor para salir. Rose le había dicho antes de salir "Joven, soltera y exitosa"; no había nada que temer, ella era todas esas cosas… joven, claro, sólo tenía 24 años; soltera por elección, había elegido ganarse el sustento por sus propios medios y no depender de un guapo y atlético novio que ganaba muy bien, que además había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia… alejó esos pensamientos, no había terminado la universidad sólo para volverse una dueña de casa, ella tenía ambiciones, aunque esa no era la razón por la que había dejado a Jacob. Lo quería y habría sido un puerto seguro, habrían tenido una típica y hermosa familia, pero ella quería más, más de la vida, más de la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. No quería verse frustrada y atrapada por una rutina. Y era exitosa. Ese último pensamiento hizo que se diera el impulso final para salir del baño y dirigirse al sector donde estaban ya casi todos los invitados. Si había logrado llegar donde estaba no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada.

Ángela estaba sentada en una de las mesa doble con su novio, le dirigió una mirada llena de disculpas y Bella le sonrió para infundirle ánimos. No era su culpa que ella se la diera se _femme fatale_ a noche anterior.

—Ya estás de vuelta, te ves mucho mejor —observó la madre de Ángela sentada en otra mesa doble con su marido.

—Sí, no era nada que un analgésico no pudiera solucionar —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y ya dispuesta a tomar asiento en una mesa libre, al parecer todas eran dobles, con una pequeña lámpara en el centro y estaban de frente a un pequeño escenario donde se había instalado una pantalla y un micrófono.

—Me permites —escuchó una voz masculina tras ella. Giró sorprendida. Edward, en toda una demostración de caballerosidad, le estaba apartando la silla para que tomara asiento. Su rostro permanecía serio e inescrutable.

—Gracias —sonrió forzadamente. Tomó asiento con un vago temor, como si de pronto le fuera a quitar la silla y ella terminara de trasero en el piso, sin embargo Edward sólo la acomodó con suavidad.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —pregunto con tono neutral—no me esperaban y al parecer es el único lugar disponible —añadió a modo de explicación.

Por supuesto, no era como si quisiera deliberadamente estar cerca de quien podría tirarle por los suelos la charada de intachable.

Ahora entendía la mirada de disculpa de Ángela, como Alice no había logrado evitar el trabajo había un lugar libre y como el padrino se había presentado de sorpresa… era simplemente sumar uno más uno.

Recorrió con la vista las mesas y no muy lejos se encontró con la mirada de interrogación de sus amigas, ¿tan complicado era deducir porque estaba sentada junto a él? Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y volvió la vista a la pequeña lámpara en el centro de la mesa. La pantalla era amarilla y daba un aire íntimo, aunque claro había 15 mesas alrededor decoradas de la misma manera y un montón de conversaciones. La lámpara estaba sobre un mantel de un blanco impoluto y casi frente a ella unas manos de largos dedos reposaban sobre el mantel, eran dedos de músico… o de cirujano, eran manos para hacer cosas maravillosas.

_Manos perfectas para acariciar satín negro y enredarse en un encaje azul dejando a la vista una porción de blanca piel, ideales para acariciar una cintura femenina, subir y rozar con los pulgares el borde de un sujetador de satín y bajar para delinear con los dedos índices el borde de una diminuta tanga a juego. _

Un momento ¿satín negro y encaje azul? Recordó el negligée que había llevado a la despedida de soltera de Ángela.

Había sido otro flashback.

Las manos se movieron. Bella levantó la vista y se topó con un par de intensos ojos verdes.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó rápidamente.

Edward la miraba confundido, de pronto su expresión cambió y un asomo de sonrisa relampagueó en su rostro, lo que hizo que Bella se sonrojara y se enderezara como impulsada por un resorte en su silla. Agradeció que las luces estuvieran lo suficientemente bajas como para que no se tonara su sonrojo.

Edward continuaba mirándola, o más bien examinándola, porque a la luz de la lámpara parecía como si esos ojos la estuvieran recorriendo descaradamente.

—Su atención por favor —dijo una voz masculina haciendo que todo el mundo, incluyendo a Bella, se girara hacia el frente—, Buenas noches —saludó Eric que estaba en el escenario levemente más iluminada que el resto del salón— mis queridos amigos Ángela y Ben pronto van a abandonar el mercado de los solteros, así que sus familiares y amigos hemos preparado algunas fotografías de ambos para que conozcan a la pareja y también esperando que este par reconsideren su decisión de matricidio.

Se escucharon algunas risas que aumentaron cuando en la pantalla se proyectó una imagen de un bebé desnudo gateando en una alfombra.

—Ben y Ángela son una pareja con mucho en común. En sus primeros años de vida ya se proyectaba que nuestro amigo Ben sería todo un exhibicionista…

La imagen cambió y apareció una sonriente niña de unos dos años sentada desnuda en una piscina de plástico.

—… y por supuesto que su futura otra mitad tendría que tener la mismas tendencias.

Las risas se extendieron por el salón, Bella también rió, pero de pronto ya no pudo conectarse en lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Su piel ardía, la sentía inflamarse allí donde adivinaba podía estar la mirada de Edward. Luchaba por concentrarse en las imágenes de Ben y Ángela cuando niños y en lo que Eric decía, pero sentía la mirada de Edward sobre ella, le escocía la piel como si fueran verdaderas llamas. El efecto era perturbador, no tenía necesidad de mirarlo para saber como lucía su rostro, como ardían sus ojos… su memoria tenía el recuerdo de ese rostro grabado a fuego. No quería girar y enfrentarse a ese rostro, ya la había enfrentado la noche anterior y había sido su perdición.

—_Si me sigues mirando así voy a hacer combustión espontanea._

—_Sería una pena, con lo que me gusta mirarte._

Una mano tocó su hombro y la hizo saltar, no había notado lo rígida que estaba.

—¿Estás bien querida? —preguntó en un susurro la madre de Ángela.

—Yo… —Bella no sabía lo que responder.

—Tiene cólicos —respondió Edward en su lugar—, no se preocupe, veré que esté bien.

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo la mujer y le sonrió a Edward con adoración —, vas a estar en las mejores manos, querida —le dijo a Bella—, Eddie va a ser médico.

La mujer se devolvió a su mesa y Bella aprovechó ese malestar inventado para escabullirse al baño, su refugio preferido esa noche.

Se sentó en un retrete esperando poder hacer suficiente tiempo para no tener que volver a la mesa. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente incomodo estar sentada junto al prostituto con el que había estado la noche anterior además soportar su lujuriosa mirada sobre ella. Porque había sido lujuriosa. Ese tipo de miradas sólo señalaba una cosa.

_¡Mierda!_

Había sido toda una epifanía.

El había interpretado como ella había estado mirando sus manos y concluido que ella quería una segunda noche con él. Y no era que estuviera equivocado.

Ahora sí que no quería salir del baño. No le aterraba tanto el descubrimiento como la posibilidad de que la idea no le desagradara del todo.

¿Pagaría por sexo?

Con él mirándola de esa manera seguro que lo haría.

_¡Santa mierda!_

Ángela y Ben tendrían que disculparla, pero no podía continuar allí. Pagar por sexo era algo que nunca estaría en sus planes, sin importar quien fuera. La noche anterior no había sabido de lo que se trataba, pero ahora sí y no había manera que se quedara a dejarse engatusar por segunda vez. Con esa forma de seducir de seguro que tendría muchas clientas y Bella no quería ser una más de ellas. Primero porque era ilegal y segundo porque no era de las que compartía.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo y todos sus planes de volver a casa se disolvieron en el aire.

Edward estaba ahí, en el baño de mujeres, esperándola.

—Tenemos algo pendiente —señaló serio.

—No sé de lo que hablas —respondió Bella con un hilo de voz. Y era cierto, no tenía idea a que se refería.

La sometió a un cuidadoso escrutinio, evaluando su respuesta.

—Me parece bien —señaló después de unos segundos y acto seguido salió del baño a toda prisa.

Bella se quedó de una pieza como si hubiese llegado a la mitad de la conversación.

—_Una servilleta habría sido más tradicional —señaló el bailarín frunciendo el ceño mientras escribía sobre el envoltorio de un preservativo._

—_Creo que esto va más de acuerdo a las circunstancias —respondió tomando el condón sobre el cual el bailarín había anotado su número telefónico—, así no olvidaremos que tenemos una cita pendiente._

—_Vaya recordatorio. No creo que haya forma de que lo olvide de todas maneras._

—_Es la idea._

¿Qué había sido eso? No esperaba quedarse con la duda como lo había estado haciendo todo el día. Salió tras Edward, lo divisó saliendo del restaurant.

—¡Edward! — llamó, pero él ya estaba en la calle, salió también, quizás lo podría alcanzar en el estacionamiento.

No sabía que le diría cuando lo alcanzara, si es que lo alcanzaba, pero tenía algo le decía que no estaba bien que lo dejara ir de esa manera…

Además… él era el único que podría decirle con certeza _que diablos había hecho la noche anterior._

* * *

Y sí, me atrasé de nuevo, y esta vez por meses. Lo siento. Entre tanta cosa el tiempo se me ha ido volando y no había terminado el capítulo. Vuelvo a repetir por si lo han olvidado que no queda mucho, así que no tendrán que soportar mis atrasos por mucho. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 9 y espero terminarlo pronto.

Besos y muchas gracias por la paciencia. Gracias a todas las chicas que comenzaron a leer mientras este capítulo estaba en proceso. Cada vez que veía una alerta o nuevo rr sentía remordimiento de conciencia por no actualizar... como estuvo Eclipse? *-*

Sigo sufriendo con Jake xD

besotes!


	9. Anécdota

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Anécdota

—¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! —masculló cuando no vio a Edward en el estacionamiento. Seguramente ya se había largado.

Suspiró frustrada. Había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con él y la había desperdiciado aunque en realidad si tenía algo de paciencia podría hacerlo. Después de todo era el padrino de la boda donde ella era la madrina. Se verían nuevamente.

De pronto recordó algo. Ella tenía una forma de ponerse en contacto con él. Pero no había llevado su móvil, ni el condón donde él había anotado su número. Sin embargo…

Entró al restaurant y buscó a Rose. Eric ya había terminado con la presentación de fotografías, la banda había vuelto a tocar y todo el mundo charlaba. Encontró a Rosalie conversando con los novios y se dirigió directo hacia ellos.

—Te desapareciste —comentó Ben en cuanto la vio—, pensamos que te habías marchado.

—Sólo necesitaba algo de aire —respondió Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era que estuviera repentinamente feliz por alguna razón.

—Edward también desapareció —hizo notar Rose con otra sonrisa.

—Lo vi irse —respondió Bella captando enseguida la doble intención del comentario y sin importarle—, Rose, ¿me prestas tu móvil? Necesito llamar a Alice y no traje el mío.

—Usa el mío —ofreció Ángela.

—No te preocupes, Rose me prestará el suyo ¿verdad? — Sabía que no se negaría y que tendría que contarle todo más tarde. Rose nunca daba nada sin esperar algo a cambio, además de que era demasiado astuta como para creerse lo de llamar a Alice.

—Claro — asintió la rubia sacándolo de su bolso de mano y entregándoselo con el tipo de sonrisa que decía "ve por él".

Agradeció y se disculpó un momento para hacer la llamada.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento, la noche no estaba particularmente cálida, pero era soportable. Mientras salía del restaurant comenzó a buscar entre las llamadas realizadas y ahí encontró el número que le interesaba. Miró indecisa dudando en presionar el botón de llamar. Horas antes, desde el móvil de Rose habían pasado un buen rato intentando comunicarse, aunque nadie había contestado. Nada le aseguraba que ahora funcionara.

Sin embargo no era por esos que titubeaba.

¿Se atrevería a llamar?

Era estúpido, pero en ese mismo instante sentía que necesitaba el apoyo moral de Alice, Rose o Jessica. Alguna frase idiota como: ¡tú puedes hacerlo! Evocó la expresión de Rose al entregarle el móvil esperando que le infundiera la valentía que necesitaba, pero sólo logró recordarse lo infantil que estaba siendo.

Al diablo, podía hacerlo sola.

Era sólo una llamada, algún día podrían juntarse para tomar un café, eran adultos, él eran padrino y ella madrina de sus amigos, no podían evadir esa conversación toda la vida, tendrían que verse en la boda, en algunos aniversarios… las bodas de plata… y las de oro. ¡Diablos! 50 años eran mucho tiempo para estar evitándose.

En el futuro se reirían de todo lo que había pasado y lo recodarían como una anécdota.

"—Bella, Edward, porque no les cuentan a nuestros nietos como se conocieron —sugeriría Ben del brazo de Ángela en una reunión familiar con media docena de pequeños sentados en al alfombra junto a la chimenea mirando expectantes la historia que tío Edward y tía Bella tuvieran que contarles.

"—Es alguno muy gracioso —respondería un ya maduro Edward, tendría el cabello blanco en las sienes y arrugas en los ojos—, yo fui el bailarín en la despedida de solteras de Ángela. Todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando descubrimos que nos conocíamos.

Y todo el mundo reiría…

Retiró la ridícula imagen mental de su cabeza. Sus procesos mentales no estaban funcionando bien. Mejor pasaba a lo práctico.

Apretó el botón de marcar y esperó.

_Será sólo una anécdota_, se recordó.

Unos segundos después el conocido sonido de un celular le llamó la atención. Giró, el sonido venía de entre los rosales que adornaban la entrada del restaurant. Se le hacía conocido, aunque no sabía de donde, dio un par de pasos y vio la lumbre de un cigarrillo. Detuvo la llamada e inmediatamente el misterioso ringtone se detuvo. Rodeó el edificio mientras volvía a presionar el botón de marcar. El celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Siguió el sonido y la lumbre hasta encontrase con una figura conocida.

A no más de un metro de ella estaba Edward fumando despreocupadamente. Su silueta se recortaba en la semioscuridad, y aunque podría haber estado adivinando al suponer que era él, lo reconocía sin problema.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le preguntó haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Giró su rostro hacia ella, lo sabía por el movimiento de su perfil, las luces exteriores eran escazas y apenas lo distinguía.

—No le contesto a números desconocidos —respondió lanzando el cigarrillo al piso y aplastándolo con el pie.

—Quizás sea importante — comentó acercándose mientras presionaba el botón para terminar la llamada—, pensé que te habías ido.

—Salí a fumar —señaló con simpleza mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y lo encendía. La breve llama del encendedor iluminó su rostro. ¿Era melancolía lo que había visto en su rostro?

—Hace algo de frío… han estado fríos estos últimos días —dijo para evitar el silencio. No sabía que más decirle.

—No vamos a conversar sobre el clima ¿verdad?

Aún sin poder distinguir bien su rostro o facciones sabía que él la estaba mirando.

—No, lo lamento — se disculpó. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, no había estado inventando cuando mencionó el frío.

—Te estás congelando con ese vestido—señaló acercándose a ella y colocándole su blazer para abrigarla.

Permanecieron un par de segundos así, uno junto al otro sin decir nada.

—Esta escena es tan cliché —soltó Bella de pronto con una risa.

—Sí que lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Edward riendo también—, no es algo habitual en nosotros ¿verdad?

No se le pasó por alto el "nosotros".

—Tenemos que hablar— soltó—, no nos conocemos y hemos pasado por algunas situaciones… comprometedoras…. Probablemente tendremos que volvernos a ver en muchas ocasiones y deberíamos intentar comportarnos con… normalidad en presencia… uno… del otro —terminó sin la misma resolución con la que había comenzado a hablar. Estaban cerca y ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Edward la miraba fijamente. Podría perderse en esos ojos.

_El bailarín acarició su cabello. Estaban uno frente al otro. Sus rostro tan cerca y ella prácticamente sumergida en su mirada. _

—_Sabes. Eres una chica muy linda y debes descansar —le dijo con dulzura mientras le subía el cobertor hasta el cuello._

—_También eres un chico lindo y no entiendo porque no podemos… tú sabes… continuar en lo que estábamos— reclamó. Ambos querían más._

—_Te juro que me encantaría quedarme contigo por el resto de la noche y madrugada, incluso por la mañana y hasta en la ducha… —se detuvo y sonrió—, creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero, pero me tengo que marchar._

—_No te volveré a ver, ¿verdad?_

—_No digas eso. Me encantaría volver a verte._

_La más dulce y sincera sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del bailarín… si ese hombre se lo propusiera podría tener todo de ella._

—No sé quien eres —dijo Edward de pronto trayéndola de vuelta al presente— y me confundes mucho. No sé como interpretar tus reacciones, anoche parecías tan desinhibida y hoy… hasta te has sonrojado con una sonrisa. Me dices que no tienes nada que hablar conmigo, pero has salido en mi búsqueda. Es frustrante tratar de entenderte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Aún estaba algo aturdida por el último flashback—, yo…

—Y te disculpas mucho— la interrumpió lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al piso. Siguió la trayectoria de la lumbre hasta que cayó y siguió mirándola un buen rato antes de responder.

—Lo lamen…

—¿Te das cuenta? —la interrumpió nuevamente y soltó un risa—, no sé porque me molesto en hacer esto. Anoche estabas tan borracha que quizás apenas me recuerdes.

Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero era imposible… tenía apenas una idea vaga de lo que había hecho en la noche y le había tomado todo el día apenas reconstruir algunos episodios. El último recuerdo confirmaba lo que creía. Él había hecho su trabajo, lo que incluía el servicio especial, y luego se había marchado.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la poca luz y ya lograba ver a la perfección el rostro pálido de Edward. Su ceño estaba fruncido y la miraba como si esperara que ella dijera algo.

—Yo… la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi aquí… —eso había sido tan obvio para ambos que no hacía falta que lo repitiera, no entendía pero aunque aún tenía algo de frío sus manos sudaban—, te conocía por lo que contaba Ángela y nos sorprendió mucho que fueras un…

—Lo imagino —murmuró—, esto no es algo que me suceda muy seguido, tampoco.

—¿Lo sabe?

—¿Quién?

—Ben…

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un buen amigo, siempre me ha dado su apoyo incondicional. Incluso cuando perdí la beca y entré a este empleo para no tener que darles a mis padres la noticia.

—Pero ellos tienen dinero ¿no?

—No es un asunto de dinero, sino de evitar decepcionarlos. Fui muy engreído cuando obtuve la beca y aún hoy soy demasiado orgulloso como para pedirles ayuda.

Bella sabía de primera mano a lo que se refería, el querer valerse por uno mismo… o ser cabeza dura, como diría Alice.

—Me haces decir muchas cosas sobre mi —dijo Edward sonriendo, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

El primer pensamiento de Bella fue disculparse. Se rió.

—¿Por qué ríes?

—Iba a disculparme por hacerte decir cosas sobre ti — confesó.

La lumbre del cigarrillo que Edward había lanzado al piso seguía consumiéndose. Quería pensar que si se concentraba lo suficiente podría mantenerla ardiendo indefinidamente a pura fuerza de voluntad, pero sabía que el que se extinguiera la brasa era tan inminente como la pregunta que ella evitaba formular.

—Edward… —murmuró—, hay una cosa que me ha estado atormentando todo el día y aún con mayor razón después de que te vi esta noche —su voz ganó confianza a medida que hablaba—. Si te busqué después de que te fuiste del baño es porque eres la única persona que puede resolver mi duda.

—Soy todo oídos — dijo Edward con curiosidad.

—Exactamente, podrías decirme _¿Qué hice la noche anterior?_

_

* * *

_

_Fin_

_xD_

_Fin del capítulo._

_Aunque tenía todo planeado me salió un cap más… ya tamos en la pitilla como diría mi prima… y el próximo cap es el final. Estoy dudando entre un Edward POV o continuar con lo que tenía pensado… el problema es que un Edward POV repetiría muchos de los flashbacks que ya leyeron y tendría que cambiarle el rating al fic (aunque me han dicho que mi temática da para cambiarlo)… en fin… me lo pensaré después de terminar la torta para mi sobrina =D_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por la paciencia._

_Q tengan lindo día (o noche)… y gracias Caamy_Roce por presionarme._


	10. Chantaje

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

* * *

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Chantaje

—Edward… —murmuró—, hay una cosa que me ha estado atormentando todo el día y aún con mayor razón después de que te vi esta noche —su voz ganó confianza a medida que hablaba—. Si te busqué después de que te fuiste del baño es porque eres la única persona que podría responderme con seguridad.

—Soy todo oídos — dijo Edward con curiosidad.

—Exactamente… _¿Qué hice la noche anterior?_

* * *

Sentía el rostro arder. Tan sólo la sonrisa sugerente que se dibujó en el rostro del Edward había bastado para que ya no quisiera saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Por tu expresión, imagino que no recuerdas mucho.

—Sólo algunas partes —corroboró avergonzada.

—¿Quieres saber si no hiciste algo de lo que arrepentirte?

—Bueno… yo…

—Tranquila. Te llevé a tu casa, no estabas en condiciones de conducir —le respondió sonriendo—, y conversamos un poco… sólo eso.

—¿Conversamos? — preguntó Bella, no era precisamente imágenes de conversaciones las que la habían estado asaltando todo el día. Para su total intranquilidad su memoria se había vuelvo pervertidamente selectiva con los recuerdos que tenia de la noche anterior.

—Un poco —repitió sonriendo algo avergonzado— ¿no recuerdas nada de eso?

—Obviamente no lo recuerdo, de lo contrario no te lo preguntaría ¿no?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward se ensanchó —¿Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?— le preguntó dedicándole una larga mirada.

_¿Qué es lo que quería saber?_ Había una cosa que la había estado molestando todo el día, pero era una pregunta vergonzosa, ¿Cómo podría decirlo?, no había una forma "delicada" de expresarlo.

—Tú… yo_…—¿tuvimos sexo ?, ¿nos acostamos_? No podía preguntarlo así—… mi amiga, Jess… dijo que podrías haber ofrecido un servicio adicional, anoche…

Si el rostro de bella era un tomate, y para su sorpresa, Edward también se sonrojó.

—¡NO! ¡Dios! ¡NO!—negó rotundamente gesticulando hasta con las manos —Yo sólo bailo. Te acompañé a tu casa, es cierto, pero sólo eso ¡Lo juro!

Había algo en la manea tan rotunda que lo había negado que logró hacerle sentir ofendida ¿tan malo era tener sexo con ella?

Edward pareció ver algo de eso en el rostro de Bella.

—No digo que no quisiera, pero yo no hago ese servicio.

—Tú dijiste que estabas siempre listo para todo tipo de servicios — le rebatió Bella, feliz de estar segura de ese recuerdo.

—¿Lo dije? —murmuró para si mismo — probablemente sólo estaba tratando de disuadirte, tú sabes, no es común que la novia quiera _realmente_ pasar la noche con un desconocido.

—Pero… sacaste un condón — volvió a rebatir Bella.

—Es parte del encanto del personaje, hay que parecer dispuesto a todo… generalmente eso intimida a las clientas… espera, dijiste que no recordabas nada.

Aunque la afirmación había sido totalmente acusatoria la coqueta sonrisa de Edward no lo era para nada. El rostro de Bella era de una rojo permanente, no se había sentido intimidada por el condón la anoche anterior, obviamente el alcohol sacaba a sus desvergonzada interior, sin embargo en esos momentos la que estaba al mando era doña pudorosa.

—Esta conversación es bastante incomoda —murmuró Bella desviándose la mirada —¿entonces no pasó nada?

—Yo no diría que "nada" —señaló Edward—, pero el "servicio especial" no sucedió.

Bella se quedó pensativa mirando la nada… debería sentirse aliviada ¿no? Pero se sentía algo decepcionada.

—¿Creías que abusaría de una chica ebria? —continuó Edward —Aún me quedan valores ¿No me crees capaz de conseguir a una chica sin que tenga que emborracharla? — explicó divertido.

—No es eso… es que —jugó con su cabello mientras intentaba descifrar porque se sentía de esa manera—, ¿estás seguro?

La confusión en el rostro del bailarín era evidente.

—Sí, yo era el sobrio. Estoy seguro de que no sucedió nada más —respondió con preocupación— ¿No estás aliviada?

—Si, lo estoy. Y mucho. A pesar de… tu trabajo, eres todo un caballero. Es sólo que de verdad parecía que había sucedido algo más — le explicó aún avergonzada.

Edward Rió con ganas por unos segundos, se detuvo instantáneamente luego de que bella le dedicara su mejor expresión "no le veo al gracia".

—Creo que puedes olvidar la parte sobre ser un "caballero", no te rías de mí, pasé todo el día preocupada.

—No sucedió lo que temías, lo prometo... Es más, —agregó con repentina seriedad—, te aseguro que si algo así hubiese sucedido… jamás permitiría que lo olvidaras.

—Vale, te creo. Y ya deja el stripper de lado, me das escalofríos — murmuró incomoda. No tenía como "no" creerle, lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior eran las partes más pervertidas. Las cuales también hacían muy difícil ver a Edward al rostro sin sonrojarse.

—Entonces…—decidió cambiar el tema— ¿me explicas cual es el asunto pendiente que teníamos?

—¿Asunto pendiente?

Bella lanzó un bufido exasperada.

—Me seguiste al baño de damas por ese "asunto pendiente", ¿o no era tan importante y decidiste olvidarlo?

—No es la gran cosa — señaló quitándole importancia y aun así sonrió de manera que logró hacer crecer su curiosidad.

—Supongo entonces que tendré que vivir con la duda — farfulló Bella rencorosamente a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Espero que disfrutes la decepción — respondió sonriendo Edward cruzándose de brazos también.

—¿Me vas a dejar con esa duda? ¡Es que no lo creo! Hoy tuve uno de los días más miserables de mi existencia y ahora que, finalmente, pensé se había aclarado todo ¿tú no me quieres decir que es eso del "asunto pendiente"?

Frustrada era descripción pobre para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Quizás debas ofrecerme algo a cambio para que te lo cuente — señaló Edward desafiante.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin creerlo que había escuchado.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente. Hay una razón por al que te seguí al baño, pero no creas que te lo diré sin ganar algo a cambio. Es ya bastante vergonzoso el tan sólo haber entrado a un baño de damas.

Bella estaba segura era imposible, pero sentía que su mandíbula se encontraba en el piso. No importaba que Edward le hubiese asegurado que no había habido sexo entre ambos, ciertamente "algo" había sucedido entre ellos y debía ser importante si recurría a esos chantajes infantiles para disuadirla.

Si no era lo que había temido todo el día _¿Qué había sucedido realmente la noche anterior?_

* * *

_Hora de los comentario de la autora (léase "mujer irresponsable que dejó abandonado a su bebé por meses y que una noche cualquiera el muso apareció y le dijo… ¿no crees que es hora de que retomes eso?")_

_Bueno, aquí me tienen… publicando otra vez, después de meses (muchos) de no haber subido nada._

_No las voy a aburrir contándoles mi triste vida (porque en realidad no es nada triste… es más, es muy entretenida... algún día se las contaré), pero sí les voy a pedir disculpas por la prolongada ausencia y contarles que gracias a una autora que entrevisté me hice del ánimo para terminar este capítulo y publicarlo._

_Además quiero agradecer a todas, todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews durante esta ausencia. Les aseguro que los leí todos y que cada palabra que me dejaron contribuyó a que finalmente agarrara el hilo de la historia y comenzara a atar cabos (porque ese era el problema que me tenía en hiatus. Dejé que volara mi imaginación y cuando aterrizó me encontré con varios cabos sueltos que no sabía como resolver)_

_Quizás algunas de ustedes recuerde que mencioné que a este fic le quedaban pocos caps… pues pueden olvidarlo, no sé cuantos capítulos me tome terminar de resolver la trama ahora. Podría darle un final rápido, pero vamos… tampoco es un fic tan mísero._

_Y eso… besotes y abrazos._

_Recuerde que bajo presión trabajo mejor._

_Jennifer_


	11. La Charla

Una verdad universal es que me demoro siglos en actualizar, así que en vez de deshacerme en disculpas, haré algo útil y voy a dejarles un resumen para refrescarles la memoria :)

* * *

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

* * *

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

En capítulos anteriores…

Bella pasó una noche de locos en la despedida de solteras de Ángela, al siguiente día apenas si recuerda cual es su nombre. Después de algunos sucesos extraños se da cuenta que su noche fue algo más que una borrachera monumental con sus amigas y decide averiguar que sucedió. Ayudándose de los cortos flashbacks que van asaltándola a través del día descubre que estuvo con el stripper contratado para al despedida ¿Acaso se acostó con él?, Bella no lo sabe y decide dejar atrás el episodio hasta que WTF! en la cena de Ángela, el día siguiente, se encuentra al bailarín cara a cara (el mundo es un pañuelo) y para terminar de enredar este culebrón, resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen el padrino del novio (¡conchalevale!). Pero no pasa nada, Bella no quiere arruinarle la fiesta a Ángela con sus dramas y decide fingir que todo está bien. Aún así y debido a las constantes miradas e insinuaciones de Edward (OMG!) se rinde y decide averiguar de primera mano que fue lo que pasó realmente a noche anterior. Después de una corta charla con Edward descubre que no tuvieron sexo (buuu!), sin embargo el bailarín parece ocultarle algo más, tanto así que recurre a un infantil chantaje.

_¿Que habrá sucedido realmente la noche anterior?_

* * *

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

La Charla

—El chantaje es un recurso bastante infantil, ¿lo sabías? —lo acusó Bella.

—Lo sé. Créeme que no te chantajearía si tuviera otra alternativa — respondió el bailarín con una amplia sonrisa.

—No te veo muy aproblemado. Además tienes otra alternativa, decirme que más pasó anoche y todos felices.

—No, mi estimada Bella, esa no es una alternativa a menos que obtenga algo a cambio que haga que sea viable —explicó expulsando el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender—. Por eso debo chantajearte.

La muchacha frunció el ceño en desaprobación. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—No importa lo que sea no tendré sexo contigo —sentenció con voz firme.

Edward se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de fingida indignación.

—Creo que necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas. Primero, no necesito emborrachar ni _chantajear _ —enfatizó la última palabra— a una chica para acostarme con ella y segundo ¿Es que acaso en todo lo que puedes pensar es eso? Anoche, hoy, todo lo que sale de tu boca es sexo, sexo, sexo. Creo que tienes un serio problema con ese tema.

—¡Oh!, ¡ya para de atormentarme con eso! —bufó exasperada—. Anoche no era yo misma, era Bella ebria, ahora estás lidiando con Bella sobria, así que tendrás que buscarte otro chantaje.

—Bella ebria es más divertida — murmuró llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca y regalándole una sonrisa torcida antes de expulsar el humo.

Bella enarcó una desconfiada ceja.

—No saques conclusiones tan rápido, Bella —comentó Edward al mudo reclamo de la chica—. Aún no sabes lo que te quiero pedir.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Podrías ya decirlo de una vez — señaló cuando notó que no iba a agregar nada más, mientras se arrebujaba más en la chaqueta él que le había prestado— creo que corro serio riesgo de hipotermia aquí afuera.

La temperatura había bajado drásticamente mientras habían permanecido conversando y debido a que Alice la había convencido de llevar unos lindos pero poco prácticos zapatos, Bella temía que en unos minutos más ya no podría sentir los dedos de sus pies.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, Edward, lanzando el cigarrillo a medio terminar al suelo y pisándolo—. No queremos que pesques un resfriado — añadió escoltándola.

—Podrías agarrar cáncer si sigues fumando como chimenea — replicó Bella haciendo la cuenta de los cigarrillos que había consumido mientas estaba conversando—, para ser estudiante de medicina no te tomas lo de la salud muy enserio.

Edward sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. A Bella le pareció notar un ligero titubeo, como si fuera a agregar algo, pero él la guió a la entrada sin decir otra palabra.

El lugar había comenzado a quedarse sin gente pronto, la cena había sido breve con el único propósito de que los más cercanos a los novios se conocieran. Ángela y Ben se habían retirado a una mesa donde conversaban íntimamente, después de todo dentro de esos ajetreados días para tener todos los preparativos para la boda listos, apenas tenían tiempo para verse.

Al menos la madrina y las damas de honor podían descartar la despedida de soltera. Bella se preguntó como sería la despedida de soltero de Ben. Si ellas habían logrado contratar un vedetto, sin lugar a dudas que Edward, que pertenecía al ambiente, lograría contratarle una chica para amenizar la fiesta de Ben. ¿Estaría Ángela de acuerdo con eso? ¿Y si resultaba que esa chica si era del tipo que daba "servicios especiales"?

Bella miró a Edward con preocupación. Su lado racional seguía sin saber que tipo de persona era el bailarín y ciertamente hasta el momento no se había llevado la mejor impresión de él. Era guapo, sin duda. Él lo sabía y lo ocupaba a su favor, aunque estaba segura que él no lo admitiría si se lo preguntaba. Además, no se creía ni por un segundo que las sonrisas torcidas y la forma en la que se pasaba la mano por el cabello fueran casuales. Eran demasiado perfectas.

—No llevarás una prostituta a la despedida de soltero de Ben, ¿verdad? — soltó con seriedad cuando Edward le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

No supo si la mirada atónita de Edward era porque había descubierto sus planes o porque se había resistido a su sonrisa de portada de revista.

—No —contestó con extrañeza, luego agregó—, aunque ahora que lo mencionas podría ser una buena idea... estoy bromeando, no me mires así, Bella.

Soltó una carcajada y la tomó del brazo, llevándola a una mesa.

A Bella le gustó el tono familiar con el que mencionó su nombre. Ya no existía esa incomodidad del principio. Lo que no era de extrañar después de todo. Aunque no lograba descifrarlo, le trasmitía una extraña confianza. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor, era agradable, aunque se anduviera con rodeos.

—Tendremos una noche de chicos con cervezas y futbol — comentó Edward, girando hacia ella.

—Eso suena fenomenal. ¿Porqué no lo pensamos para la despedida de Ángela?—respondió sarcásticamente—. Vale, no me digas nada, pero tampoco me trates como una tonta.

—No me estoy burlando—dijo riendo—. Ben es del tipo tranquilo, para él un par de cervezas ya es alocado.

—Ángela tampoco se sentía muy cómoda anoche — reflexionó Bella— vaya madrina soy.

Se habían quedado conversando cerca de la entrada. Aún había suficientes personas como para pasar desapercibidos. El celular de Rose, que Bella aún sostenía e sus manos, comenzó a vibrar interrumpiendo la conversación. Bella lo contestó enseguida.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Bella, amiga mía — se escuchó la sedosa voz de Rose al otro lado de la línea—. Aún estás con él.

—Sí, Rose, lamento haberme quedado con tu móvil hasta ahora, te lo devuelvo enseguida.

—Me refiero al amigo de Ben ¡mujer! —la regañó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

Bella se echó una rápida ojeada a Edward que la observaba fijamente. Por más rápido que había apartado la mirada le fue imposible no sonrojarse — así es — respondió.

—Entonces búscame cuando ya estés libre... me lo debes contar todo, recuérdalo —replicó la rubia antes de cortar.

Bella se quedó mirando el aparato un segundo.

— Mi amiga… este es su móvil — explicó a tropezones.

—Te sonrojaste — señaló Edward a su vez.

—Me estabas mirando — respondió irritada.

—¿Te has avergonzado porque te he mirado? — preguntó incrédulo Edward.

—Me incomoda que la gente se me quede mirando, sobre todo cuando hablo por teléfono— explicó evadiendo el tema.

—Anoche no parecías tan tímida — replicó Edward.

—Anoche estaba ebria ¿recuerdas?

—Insisto, Bella ebria me gusta más — bromeó el bailarín.

—Si me embriago me dirás porque me seguiste al baño — contraatacó, Bella, recordando que él mismo le había dicho que tenían un asunto pendiente.

—Probablemente, pero entonces quizás mañana no lo recuerdes, el alcohol tiene efecto amnésicos en ti.

—¿Te han dicho lo irritante que eres cuando te comportas como un sabelotodo?

—Jajá — rió Edward— un par de veces. Sabes, no es mala idea lo que mencionaste.

—¿Que cosa?, ¿embriagarme? — preguntó bella escandalizada—, no soy de las que se emborrachan dos días seguidos... ni siquiera dos veces dentro del mismo mes, así que olvídalo.

—Tranquila, no lo de emborracharte, quizá si bebo un par de tragos me relaje lo suficiente para hablar de porqué me avergoncé a mi mismo siguiéndote al baño de mujeres.

Bella lo consideró un momento.

¿Así que eso era todo? Le estaba pidiendo una cita, se había ido por las ramas y la había chantajeado sólo por una cita. No era algo difícil de complacer, pensó Bella.

—Si intentas cualquier cosa te delataré a los padres de Ben — lo amenazó.

—Es justo — respondió con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie. Bella estaba por levantarse de la mesa, cuando el bailarín aferró el respaldo de su silla para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Oh, así que eres todo un caballero cuando no estás seduciendo a las futuras esposas de otros hombres — le murmuró Bella maliciosamente aprovechando la proximidad.

Edward la miró sin decir palabra, pero con una extraña intensidad en los ojos. Bella apartó la mirada ante el peligro de volver a sonrojarse por enésima vez en la misma velada.

La cercanía de Edward, la curiosa insistencia con la que se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba y que su chantaje no fuera más que una excusa para pedirle una cita. Todo disparaba las alarmas de Bella, pero todo fuera por saber _que diablos había hecho la noche anterior_.

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo… muchos meses, ¿verdad?

No les voy a mentir, el muso me abandonó por un tiempo, no sé si se deba a todas las cosas que hago, la mayoría son sólo ociosidades, ya que me distraigo con facilidad… ¡mira! Una pelusa *O*

¿En que estaba? Claro! La nota de la no-muy-dedicada autora.

Aun no resuelvo los cabos sueltos, pero es que a los personajes les dio por conversar y no pude resistirme a sus sarcásticos comentarios. Y bueno, salió este capítulo.

Ahora es el momento de los agradecimientos… gracias por seguir la historia y por la paciencia. Gracias a quienes se dan un minuto para dejar un review, tengo sentimientos encontrados cada vez que llega la alerta, es una mezcla entre "oh, por dios, aún hay gente que me lee" y "wiiii, alerta". También he descubierto que cada review hace que me baje la inspiración, después de leerlo escribo un par de líneas xD (chantaje mode on).

Gracias a quienes me agregan a sus alertas y gracias también a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos… aunque no entienda el porque.

Además ha pasado otra cosa que me ha pillado por sorpresa, quienes me siguen en twitter ya se habrá enterado… fue muy LOL. Aún estoy intentando superarlo, seguramente verán los resultados en algún otro capítulo.

Eso, saludos, besos, abrazos… o todo junto.

Jennifer


	12. Appletini

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

* * *

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Appletini

Si alguien se percató o creyó extraño que Bella y Edward se marcharan del lugar sin despedirse, no lo hizo notar.

Cinco minutos en el interior del extrañamente familiar automóvil y Bella ya estaba convencida de que quizás había tomado una decisión apresurada al irse de esa manera. Apenas si sabía algo del stripper. Su paranoia crecía a medida que se alejaban con rumbo desconocido y sobre todo con la cifra que marcaba la aguja del velocímetro.

—¿No te parece que vas un poco rápido para una zona de 60 km/h?

—Tengo buenos reflejos — señaló sonriente.

Bella no sabía si era exceso de confianza o que simplemente el tipo no tenía sentido del peligro, pero no le gustaba nada la situación.

—Personalmente no tengo prisa en convertirme en galleta de Volvo — refunfuñó revisando por tercera vez que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera bien abrochado—, además, "tener buenos reflejos" no te salvará de la multa si la policía te atrapa corriendo a esta velocidad.

—Tú lo has dicho, _si __es __que_ _la __policía __me __atrapa_—fue la respuesta de Edward y culminó su comentario apretando el acelerador mientras le regalaba una encantadora y socarrona sonrisa, lo que además de hacerla sonrojar, lanzó una carga de adrenalina por su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera aún más alerta y, por ende, más paranoica.

_¿Con __que __clase __de __psicópata __me __he __venido __a __meter?,_ se preguntó mientras evaluaba sus vías de escape. Las puertas no tenían seguros automáticos y no se veía complicado en las películas. Era sólo abrir la puerta, lanzarse y rogar a Dios que los huesos rotos fueran los menos posibles.

—Detén cualquier idea insensata que estés formando en tu cabeza— la regañó Edward como si hubiese leído su mente—, no soy ningún secuestrador, sólo me gusta conducir rápido. No tiene ningún sentido tener un automóvil como este sólo para conducirlo como anciana.

—No sé que tipo de complejo de dios tengas que te crees indestructible, pero a mi me gustaría llegar a anciana ¡¿podrías bajar la velocidad de una vez? – exigió con algo más que una nota de histeria en su tono.

Edward no respondió, pero poco a poco la velocidad descendió, las luces de la calle ya no eran estelas en la oscuridad, y podía reconocer las figuras de los edificios del centro.

—¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó la joven algo más tranquila.

—Aquí —respondió Edward girando hacia el estacionamiento de un pub de moda.

La música se escuchaba desde el exterior, el lugar era amplio y aún así estaba colmado de cuerpos juveniles moviéndose al ritmo de la música electrónica. Había unas pocas mesas cerca de la entrada y una amplia barra. Los rostros giraban hacia ellos a medida que avanzaban. Bella lo atribuyó a que ambos vestían demasiado formales para el lugar, sin embargo el cotilleo femenino con sus correspondientes risas cómplices era evidentemente resultado de la entrada de Edward. Bella tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Aunque en voz alta jamás lo reconocería, sentía cierto orgullo de estar acompañada de un tipo como él. No era sólo que poseyera un rostro pecaminosamente bello, sino el conjunto completo. Edward no era sólo alto, atlético y elegante, también desprendía seguridad en si mismo. Y era esa misma combinación de atributos los que la hacían sentir como un sapo verde y baboso en comparación. Sabía que no era mal parecida y que seguramente Rose había hecho un buen trabajo con su aspecto esa noche, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse como una humilde llama junto al avasallador esplendor de un incendio.

Hipnotizarte y totalmente peligroso.

—Por aquí— interrumpió Edward los pensamientos de Bella, guiándola de un brazo hacia un costado de la barra.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó desconcertada al notar que Edward se dirigía a una puerta escondida estratégicamente de la vista. Dio un ligero golpe y un hombre al otro lado los dejó pasar sin hacer comentarios.

Edward le sonrió. Bella ya se estaba cansando de no obtener nada más que sonrisas en respuestas, pero lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una habitación similar a la anterior, sólo que en ésta habitación la pieza de Jazz que sonaba de fondo era meramente ambiental. Había pequeños grupos de hombres y mujeres en algunos, a simple vista, muy cómodos divanes. Una esbelta chica de rasgos orientales saludo a Edward con un ligero beso en la mejilla y luego los guió a un rincón donde había mesas.

Bella le enarcó una ceja a Edward en cuanto quedaron solos.

—Privado y cómodo. Nadie te conoce y nadie hará preguntas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de salón VIP de servicios "especiales"? — preguntó Bella, recalcando la ultima palabra.

—Algo así, aunque no hay mucho movimiento estos días. Lo que lo hace perfecto para esta conversación.

Si Edward notó el sobresalto de Bella cuando confirmó el tipo de lugar en el que se encontraban o no le importó o simplemente lo ignoró magistralmente. Simplemente hizo una señal y una bronceada rubia se acercó, pidió un par de tragos sin preguntarle a Bella si deseaba beber o no.

—Más vale que lo que tengas que decirme valga la pena como para haberte tomado tantas molestias — mencionó la joven.

—No son tantas molestias, Bella — respondió súbitamente serio.

Los tragos llegaron y los dos continuaban mirándose sin decir palabra. Bella no había alcanzado a escuchar claramente lo que había pedido Edward, pero cuando llegaron supuso que la copa con un líquido de color verdoso y una cereza era el de ella, ya que el otro parecía el típico whiskey en las rocas.

—¿Vamos a conversar en algún momento o continuaremos jugando a quien pestañea primero? — preguntó viendo como Edward acercaba a la boca su trago.

— Esperaba que fueras tu quien comenzara —respondió, le dio un sorbo corto a su trago y luego continuó acomodándose en su sitio— ¿No hay nada que quieras mencionar?

Bella estaba perpleja. No pudo más que dedicarle su mejor expresión de ¿qué diablos está mal contigo? Edward había inventado un chantaje infantil para salir con ella con la excusa de que debía decirle algo. Era como esa misma noche en el baño de mujeres cuando le había dicho "tenemos algo pendiente". Nada de lo que hacía Edward tenía sentido para ella.

Definitivamente, ahora sí tenía un par de cosas que decirle, pero antes bebió un sobo de su trago para darse valentía.

—¡No puedo entender como pase toda mi vida sin haber bebido esto! — exclamó olvidándose del discurso que le estaba preparando al bailarín.

Edward la observó serio y bebió de propio trago antes de hablar.

—Ya habías probado el Appletini, Bella.

— No, estoy segura que esta es primera vez que lo hago — rebatió segura de que si hubiese bebido ese trago lo recordaría.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa acortando la distancia entre ambos y la observó con una sonrisa.

—_Interesante, así que es cierto eso de que no tienes idea de lo que hiciste anoche._

* * *

_¡Hola Chicas!_

_Nada que decir, gracias por leer, por comentar, por agregar a las alertas y favoritos, y por supuesto, gracias por la paciencia._

_Han sido unos meses de locura, supieran en todas las cosas en las que estoy._

_Les cuento algo interesante, "¿Qué hice la noche anterior?" fue plagiada y hace un par de meses me enteré... fue una situación muy LOL, estaba haciendo un programa en vivo cuando lo supe y quedó grabado. Es la única manera que tengo de probar (y que la gente me crea) que no me enojé, es más, fue casi un halago. Iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero finalmente me di cuenta que mi plagiadora se había cansado de esperar mis actualizaciones y arrojó la toalla... sé que muchas lectoras me han abandonado por mi poca constancia, pero ¿qué quieren que les diga? el muso me inspira, pero para otras cosas... aún así gracias por seguir leyéndome *-*_

_Por último, quedan todas las lectoras chilenas (Santiaguinas especialmente) cordialmente invitadas a la Junta Fanfiction que se realizará éste sábado 17 de diciembre en el parque de las esculturas en Providencia. Nos juntaremos en el metro Los Leones a partir de las 15:30 para esperarlas y luego nos moveremos al parque (alrededor de las 16:00 hrs). _

_Habrá varias autoras y lectoras chilenas... ¡será de lo más cool!_

_Nos leemos :D_

_Por cierto... Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo :D_


	13. Psicosis

**Disclaimer – Cualquier parecido con nombres de personajes de Stephenie Meyer es sólo coincidencia, no sé que le da a la gente por andar plagiando… nah! Edward, Bella y el resto de los personajes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo sólo se los pedí prestado un rato para contar esta pequeña historia.**

**Este relato esta basado en hechos reales… ok, sólo está inspirado en una loca noche de despedida de solteras como cualquier otra.**

* * *

**¿Qué hice la noche anterior?**

Psicosis

No había nada que apreciara más que el simple hecho de despertar sin el sonido del despertador. Lamentablemente ese día, y contra su habitual costumbre de no dormir más allá de las 10 am, Adele la encontró durmiendo plácidamente, abrazada a la almohada y creando de forma perfecta el perfil de Elvis con baba sobre la misma. Cuando los primeros acordes de "I ser fire to the rain" comenzaron a repetirse por segunda vez y Adele se preparaba para entonar nuevamente las notas de su canción, Bella presionó el botón de suspender y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación.

Odiaba despertarse así, aunque de hecho todavía estaba en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad en el que se queda una persona mientras sus neuronas empiezan a hacer las conexiones correctas para sacarla del mundo de fantasía con el que había estado soñando, o más bien del tango que había estado bailando antes de que Adele la despertara.

Extrañó encontrarse en el lugar con el que estaba soñando. Durante un instante intentó recordar el rostro de su acompañante, pero ya se había esfumado de su memoria. Estaba despierta ahora y su bailarín relegado al mundo del olvido.

Generalmente procuraba que fuera su pie derecho el que tocará primero el piso al momento de levantarse. Era algo supersticiosa con eso de "levantarse con el pie izquierdo". Debería haberle preocupado, sobre todo cuando ya había comenzado el día quedándose dormida, sin embargo era domingo y decidió no dale importancia.

Se estiró mientras caminaba al baño, esperaba encontrarse con más consecuencias del fin del fin de semana. _¿Consecuencias?_ _ah, claro._ _Despedida de soltera de Ángela el viernes, cena familiar el sábado, _se recordó.

Empujó la puerta del baño y esta comenzó a abrirse con cierta resistencia, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando el vapor de la ducha hinchaba la madera. La casa no era nueva, pero era suya. El pensamiento la alentaba a soportar los detalles que faltaban por mejorar en su hogar, como las baldosas sueltas con las que siempre terminaba tropezando.

Limpió el vidrio del espejo empañado de vapor e hizo su chequeo habitual: ojos, nariz, boca… todo en su lugar. Era una costumbre tonta, como si alguna vez se fuera a despertar sin pelo, lo que en realidad había sucedió una vez cuando tenía trece y Alice la había convencido de que los rizos eran perfectos para ella y que debía dormir con el producto de la permanente en la cabeza toda la noche para lograr mejor resultado. La mañana siguiente su cabello castaño tenía unos rizos fuertes y muy definidos, la envidia de cualquier poodle, lamentablemente estaban pegados a su almohada. Tampoco había hecho su ritual de pie derecho aquella mañana. Ese verano recibió muchos regalos y abrazos condolidos de desconocidos. Si hubiese sabido que pensaban que tenía cáncer les hubiese aclarado las cosas, pero le agradaban los regalos y creía que se condolían por ser una preadolescente calva.

Alejó los recuerdos y se sentó en el wáter esperando tranquilamente su turno mientras Jake terminaba su ducha. Trazó con la mirada las cuadriculas de las baldosas y recordó como a veces solía compartir la ducha con su novio. Habían sido buenos tiempos, claro, eso había sido antes de que él se arrodillarla frente a ella ofreciéndole un anillo y ella tuviera un ataque de pánico que la hizo salir huyendo del lugar. —_Un momento_ —se dijo a si misma, mientras retenía el grito que habitualmente habría sido su reacción normal. Había terminado con Jacob tres meses atrás _¿Quién diablos estaba usando su ducha?_

Saltó del wáter y cogió lo primero a su alcance. Tenía su favor el factor sorpresa y el destapacaños. Debía pensar fríamente su siguiente acción. No se destacaba por su valentía, pero acojonada como estaba, bien podría pelear con dientes, uñas y destapacaños por su vida.

_Es hombre_, pensó. Por la altura podría ser Rose, pero ella no tenía los hombros tan anchos. Apenas lograba ver las dimensiones de la persona al otro lado del vapor y el plástico de la cortina, pero definitivamente era un hombre. Aspiró lentamente. El ruido del agua de la ducha que caía rítmicamente en la bañera mientras bajaba por las tuberías era todo lo que podía oír.

El hombre al otro lado de la cortina estaba quieto. Quizás ya la había descubierto y aguardaba al igual que ella o quizás sólo estaba distraído pensando en cuantas partes tendría que cortar su cuerpo para hacerlo desaparecer. _Jodido psicópata de la ducha,_ pensó con odio.

Bella se armó de valor de una vez, elevó el destapacaños en el aire lentamente.

_Uno, _ contó en su mente. _Dos… ¡Tres! _

Soltó todo el aire que había retenido en un grito de guerra mientras con una mano descorría la cortina y dejaba caer con toda la ira del mundo el destapacaños, que sostenía en la otra, sobre el psicópata de la ducha.

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que ambos protagonistas de esta escena podrían pasar tardes discutiendo. Bella aseguraría que había tropezado con una de las baldosas sueltas al momento de atacar y por eso no había terminado siendo convicta por asesinato. El hombre de la ducha habría jurado sobre su vida misma que la loca del destapacaños le había dado un susto de muerte con su acto a lo _Psicosis_, para luego caer desmayada de la nada. Bella habría negado vehementemente ser "la loca del destapacaños", alegaría que simplemente defendía su vida del "psicópata de la ducha".

Lo único claro de toda esta historia es que un bote entero de shampoo de fresias se había derramado e ido por las cañerías mientras un desnudo y bastante asustado estudiante de medicina revisaba los signos vitales de una desmayada Bella Swan que ni en su inconsciencia soltaba el destapacaños. La única y verdadera pregunta a resolver de todo este escollo era sólo una _¿Qué había sucedido allí la noche anterior?_

* * *

Hola chicas… bastante tiempo ¿no?

Hasta que al final obligué al muso a ponerse manos a la obra. Un pequeño guiño a Psicosis de Hitchcock. He estado leyendo a Christian Moore, quizás se note la influencia en el estilo…

En fin, mil disculpas nuevamente por la espera, gracias por leerme, por comentar y ponerme en la alertas. Les juro que cada mail que me llega de acá es un: "Mujer, ponte a escribir de una p*** vez!"

Este cap es distinto a los demás, pero fue un corte muy dramático, no? Bella y Edward en un bar, luego Bella despertándose al siguiente día… el tipo de en la ducha… el limpiacaños…. Sólo dios (y el muso) saben lo que pasó la noche anterior con esos dos.

Besos, saludos, abrazos y demases :D

Jennifer


End file.
